Shes The Man My version
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Viola and Duke havent met, and Sebastian is at Illyria. Im bad at Summary's but basically its just my version on how everyone meets and stuff. check it out please! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Im new at writing on here. This is my first Fan fiction, so bear with me. Also I dont know a lot about soccer so if the story lacks soccer stuff or I'm wrong about something you know why. I enjoy reading reviews and I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I just like to write and I thought I'd give it a try!

She's The Man

"Viola! Honey your home! I have something to show you!" Her mother said with a cheesy smile and ecstatic look on her face, as Viola walked into their home from soccer practice. Viola's mom had always wanted her to join in on the debutante events, but Viola never really took interest in it. There was something about the dresses, and preparation that went into the event. Girls running around freaking out about their hair not pinned correctly, or that their dress had a little tear in it, she thought was crazy. Also the dresses were hideous; they had ruffles and sequence and bows, and puffiness that didn't go over well with her. She had a strict no ruffles policy.

"Umm, mom. Can it possibly wait?" Viola moaned walking over to the stairs, not wanting to hear her mother drag on about all the "girly stuff". Viola had a tough day. Her team got cut at Cornwall and what she really needed was to kick the ball around a little, to relieve all the stress and craziness going on. On top of her team being cut she also broke up with her jerk of a boyfriend, Justin Drayton, who didn't back her up when she asked the boys coach if the girls could try out for the team, when she heard her team got cut. She had known for a while now that Justin was a jerk, but this last thing just made her really realize that she couldn't be with someone who didn't back her up on something she really loved. Viola now making her way up the stairs to her room realized her mom had backed off; maybe actually catching on that Vi didn't want to hear about debutante stuff right now.

Viola opened her bedroom door, threw her soccer gear on the floor and fell onto her bed. She was having one of the worst days ever, and she knew the only person that could make her feel better was her twin brother Sebastian who was now at Illyria, having to transfer schools because of being kicked out of Cornwall for skipping school to accommodate his band into his life. Just then her cell phone was producing the song "Barbie girl", she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her brother.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." She said into the phone.

"Really?" her brother responded.

"Yeah. So did you get unpacked and settled into the school?" Viola asked remembering that today was his first day there.

"Um. Well, that was what I was calling about. You see I was wondering if you could maybe come here tonight and help me get all unpacked and everything."

"You mean your telling me that you cant unpack your crap by yourself, you need me to give up a Friday night and help you unpack your stuff?"

"Well, I can do it, just you're better at the whole figuring out where things really belong stuff and you are good at organizing things. Look, I mean I understand if you have plans with Justin or someth-"

"Nope. Dumped him today." Viola interrupted.

"Really? That's great Vi, I mean he is the biggest jerk, you could do way better!" Sebastian said using his 'big brother' voice.

"Yeah well, Monique is a real bitch but you've stayed with her for months now. Why don't you just break up with her? I mean, you don't even really go out with her, you dodge her phone calls, just break things off with her."

"Vi, it's a guy thing, she's hot. You wouldn't understand. So will you come here tonight and help me? You can stay the night if moms bothering you, I'll give you my bed and sleep on the floor. Please? It will be fun, you can meet my roommate and everything." He said starting to sound desperate.

Viola almost started to feel bad for him, but then she thought that it would be fun to hang out and spend the night with her brother, and there was also that part of her that wanted to get away from her mom.

"Fine. I will. But I get your bed, and you better make sure its ok with your roommate before I come over."

"Thanks Vi. It's fine with him. See you soon! I love you!"

"Yeah. Love you too!" and with that Viola flipped her phone shut and stood up from her bed. She changed quickly out of her soccer practice clothes and put on a t shirt that said CORNWALL SOCCER with her last name on the back, and threw on a pair of athletic shorts. She grabbed a change of clothes, since she was going to be staying the night with her brother. While walking out of her room, ready to meet her brother at Illyria, she grabbed her soccer ball just in case she wanted to go to their soccer field later that night.

Viola was making her way to the front door when she heard her mother behind her, "And just where do you think you are going Viola?" her mothers voice vibrated through the house walls.

"Mom, I'm going to go help Sebastian move in, I'm staying the night there." Viola said realizing she was going to have to reason with her mom just so she could stay with her brother.

"No your not. I haven't spent anytime with you this summer. I want you to stay home."

"Ok. Mom, look I was thinking about the whole Debutante thing, and if you let me transfer to Illyria then I will be part of the Junior League and go to the ball." She said to her mom, which was not easy. She missed Sebastian and since her team got cut, she thought she might as well try to let her mom switch schools so she could try out for the guys' team at Illyria. And with that, she knew she would have to have something in return for her mom. Which, sadly to say was Junior League.

"Well, if you promise to do the whole Junior League events and then there is the ball next month." Her mom trailed on.

"So what do you say mom, can I transfer schools?" Viola asked knowing her mom was going to say yes.

"Well, I guess it won't be too bad, your brother will be there, and you guys can look out for one another."

"Thanks mom!" Viola said while walking out the door.

She was so excited that she would be able to try out for the team and also go to the same school as her brother. And the best part was she wasn't going to be living with her annoying mother. She just hoped that Illyria's coach would allow her to try out for the team.


	2. Chapter 2

She's The Man- Chapter 2

Back at Illyria with Sebastian…

Sebastian was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar, when Duke walked in from soccer tryouts.

"Hey Dude. How were tryouts?" Sebastian said looking up from his guitar.

"Um. Good I guess. Coach was a little harder then normal." Duke responded while picking up a soccer magazine and sitting on his bed.

"You know, my sister plays soccer." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"Really, what team does she play for?"

"Cornwall. She was dating the captain of the guys' team."

"Wait. Justin Drayton? I made him cry one time!" Duke said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, that's him. She dumped him though; he was a jerk to her. But anyway, yeah she plays. She's pretty good. I mean I have no clue about the sport but, it's like her life. Oh that reminds me, she is coming over here to help me unpack and stuff, and I also invited her to spend the night, I hope that's ok. She's going to take my bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"Why is she spending the night?"

"Well, it's a really long story. But basically my mother is a member of the Junior League and wants Vi to join as well. But Vi isn't really that kind of girl. She's more into soccer and stuff, so she needs a break from our crazy mother. I don't see why she doesn't just transfer here. It would be better for the whole family."

"My moms in Junior League as well. I know what you mean, they can be crazy sometimes." Duke said.

"Yeah. So she's staying the night. Is that ok? Cause I already kinda told her and she's on her way now. It will give you a chance to meet her, and also you guys could play soccer or talk about it. You might have a lot in common with her."

Duke thought about it. He and Sebastian had formed a pretty good relationship, and he noticed that Sebastian was always talking about his sister. And the fact that she played soccer did intrigue him, also they shared the fact that they both hated Justin Drayton's guts, or at least he assumed she did, based on what Sebastian said about how he treated her. And it would be nice to practice with someone other then his friends Toby and Andrew.

"Yeah. That sounds fine." Duke said leaning up against the wall and beginning to read his magazine.

"Ok. Thanks." Sebastian said, because it was a good thing he agreed, considering Viola was on her way over right now. Also, he really didn't want to push it with Duke. So far they got off on the right foot. But Sebastian could tell Duke was getting a little annoyed about his music and the fact that he hadn't unpacked yet, he still had his stuff kinda just laying there. Sebastian set his guitar down and began to start to sort through his stuff, so then it didn't look like he hadn't done anything before Vi came over.

Viola pulled up to Illyria in her mint colored bug. She parked in the visitor parking lot and grabbed her stuff out of the car, which wasn't much just an over night bag and her soccer ball. She looked at the paper that she scribbled Sebastian's dorm down on. She read that it said 'Windsor Building, dorm number 234'. She began to walk to the building, as she was about to enter through the doors, she noticed the soccer field. She almost gave into her want to play, when she realized that she had to help Sebastian first. She entered the building and began to look for the door that had the numbers 234 on them. She made a right at the corner and there it was. So far she enjoyed Illyria a lot better then Cornwall. The appearance of the school and dorms were appealing, and the fact that you don't have to live at home made it a bonus on her end. She knocked on the door and could hear her brother's voice on the other end.

"Coming!" screamed Sebastian on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" Viola said with a smile arising on her face when her brother opened the door.

"Hey! I missed you." Sebastian said pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah. Here I'll take your stuff." Viola gave him her bag but held on to her ball.

Sebastian stepped aside and let his sister through the door, as he put her bag on his bed.

As Viola stepped into her brother dorm she noticed his bed was the only thing that had been set up. She then noticed his bags and guitar just laying there, then as she continued her glance around the room, she spotted her brothers roommate. He was tall, fit, athletic, and well, hot. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and by the looks of it played soccer. She noticed that he was also looking at her. She didn't want to be rude, so she took her glance away from him and turned to Sebastian.

"So you didn't do anything while you were here?" she said with a hint of rudeness in her voice. She couldn't believe how lazy Sebastian had been, but then again she could. When he was at their house his room was a total mess.

"Well, I've been really busy." Sebastian said picking up on her tone.

"Ok, so where do you want to start?" she asked not really to eager to begin. As she looked back around the room she noticed her brother's roommate was still staring. She decided just to be nice and introduce herself.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness and laziness. I'm Viola." She said holding her hand out to the guy in front of her.

"I…I…I'm…umm...Du...Duke." He stuttered out.

"So, you play soccer?" Viola asked trying to make conversation.

"Um. Yeah. I'm the captain for the guys' team." Duke said this time having no trouble. He realized this and silently congratulated himself. He was always afraid to talk to girls, so he avoided it as much as possible. But there was something different about Viola, he found it easy to talk to her, and he actually felt comfortable around her.

"Wow. You must be good. Wait. Aren't you the guy who made Justin cry?" Viola said noticing that he was having an easier time talking this time. Also he looked a little familiar to her.

"Yeah, last fall. The Cornwall vs. Illyria game, how'd you know?"

"Well. You looked kinda familiar, and I put the two together, you playing for Illyria and I remember seeing you play last year. If I remember correctly, you're really good." Viola responded, noticing that after she said that, Duke turned a rosy color.

"Um. Thanks." Duke said while blushing more. "Don't you go to Cornwall?" he said trying to change the subject off of him and back onto her.

"Not anymore." Viola responded.

Duke was going to respond to this but he heard Sebastian jump in.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said turning to his sister.

"Well, see my team got cut at school, and when I asked the guys' coach if I could try out for their team, he scoffed and made a sexist comment about how boys are better and blah… blah …blah. Then I turned to Justin thinking he would back me up on it, but as usual he was a jerk and didn't, so then I ended the relationship. Then at home mom was nagging me to join the junior league and crap so I made a deal with her. I agreed to do the whole Debutante thing and junior league events if she let me transfer to Illyria and I was thinking of joining the team here." Viola explained to her confused brother.

"Oh. I see. But isn't the team here and all boys team as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, yeah. But I figured if I talked to the coach and they don't discriminate here, then maybe I'll be able to try out." Viola explained once more to her confused brother.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry it has taken a couple days to update, just normally I write them at night and lately I have been busy babysitting and stuff, so thank you for reading. Here is the third chapter, hope you enjoy!

After a while Sebastian and Viola finished unpacking and decided they were hungry.

"So, are there any good places to eat around here?" Viola asked no one specifically.

"There's this pizza parlor called 'Cesario's'." Viola heard Duke say. She had forgotten all about him. While they were unpacking he watched some TV and read some magazines the whole time.

"That sounds good." Sebastian said while taping a band poster on the wall. Right then two guys walked into the room. One had light brown hair and the other had black, they both looked to be fit. They both stopped walking and looked up at Viola, they just continued to stand there not saying a word. Viola a little creped out thought again she would break the ice and introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Viola." She said extending a hand to the tall light brown haired guy.

"Hey. I'm Andrew." He said trying to act all cool, the key word was trying. He continued to stare when Viola moved on to the other guy. "Hi." She said breezily. The dark haired guy didn't say anything, he just continued to stair at her. Viola moved on, and walked over to where Sebastian was standing on the other side of his bed.

"Ok. Can we go eat now? They won't stop staring, it's like they've never seen a girl before." Viola whispered to her brother.

Duke must have over heard, because he then said something to the guys. "Dudes. Stop staring, you're going to freak her out."

"Who is she?" They both said in hushed tones.

"Sebastian's sister." Duke responded while glancing up at her. Once he did a smile formed on his lips. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way, about a girl. He had only felt strongly about one girl before and that was Olivia Lennox, who he suddenly had no interest in now that Viola was here.

"Oh, I see you like her!" Andrew said but suddenly his voice wasn't as hushed as Duke would have liked it to be.

"Dude. Shut up. She might hear you!" Duke said while blushing.

"Oh. Wow. So you like her now? What about Olivia?" Toby asked.

"Well, I've reconsidered that fact, I mean Olivia and I are never going to happen. Also, I never said I like Viola, I hardly know her. All I know is that she plays soccer and she use to go out with Justin Drayton." Duke explained to his friends.

"Well, I think you should ask her out, I mean she is hot!" Toby said his voice rising.

"Don't say stuff like that, and keep your voice down." Duke said realizing how protective he sounded.

"Oh. Wow, you have it bad man!" Andrew said while walking over to the TV.

Sebastian's cell phone began to ring. He couldn't think of who it could be the only person who really called him was Vi and she was here.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Sebastian!!!! Sebastian!!! Where have you been? I have been trying to call you and talk to you! Why haven't you returned my phone calls?" It was Monique, oh great. He had been trying to avoid her for so long, guess it was time to talk to her.

"It's Monique." Sebastian whispered over to his sister.

"No way!! Ha! That's funny!" Viola said beginning to burst into laughter. It really wasn't that funny just the way Sebastian was acting towards her was funny. She heard a screech on the other end of the phone, and Sebastian pulled the phone away from his ear because of the loud scream. He hung up the phone and Viola wanted to know what was going on.

"I have to meet her at the pizza parlor." Sebastian said not sounding excited. "Sorry Vi, I wanted to eat with you, but you can go to the cafeteria or whatever, I think I'm going to break up with her tonight." He said.

"Don't worry about. I find dinner somewhere. Do you still want me to spend the night? I can go home if you want me to." Viola said, but she really didn't want to go home to her crazy mother.

"No, I want you to stay. Because after I break up with Monique I'm going to need you here you reassure me that not all women are like her."

"Ok, sounds good. See you later." Viola said while hugging her brother.

"Bye." He said to Duke before leaving.

"C' ya!" Duke said to Sebastian as he left the room.

Viola, now saddened by the fact that she didn't get to spend the evening with her brother, had no idea what to do now. It was weird. She was in her brother's dorm room and Duke and Andrew and the other guy, who she still didn't know the name of, were all there and it was awkward. She sat on her brother's bed and picked up her soccer ball. She was about to walk out the door to the soccer field when Duke stopped her.

"Hey. We were thinking about going to Cesario's, do you want to come?"

"Umm, yeah I'll come. Under one condition though." Viola said.

"What's that?" Duke said, still impressed with himself how he could talk to her so easily. His friends were surprised too, he could tell. They kept looking at him with a shocked look on their faces.

"I'll go to dinner with you guys, if they promise to stop staring at me like they have never seen a girl before. Deal?" Viola said.

"Deal. Let's go." Duke said heading towards the door where Viola was. Dukes friends followed, still stunned by how easy it was for Duke to talk to Viola.

Sebastian at Cesario's.

Sebastian felt horrible for leaving Viola at the dorm. He rather be there with her then here with Monique. He walked into the restaurant and accidentally bumped into someone. He turned his head to apologize and when he did he noticed a blonde girl standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Sebastian Hastings." He said while reaching a hand out to her.

"I'm Olivia Lennox, and don't worry about it." She said shaking his hand lightly.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you around." Olivia responded. Sebastian noticing Monique was in a booth walked over to her. He slid into the seat and prepared himself for the horrible night he was about to have.

"Hi." He said looking up at her.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me? Sebastian I am a very important person and you are lucky to have me in your life." She said acting the way she always does, bitchy.

"Come to think of it Monique, that's kinda what I have to talk to you about. See, I don't think we are going to work out. I have my music and school to think about and its really hard having a girlfriend at the same time, also you are a bitch." Sebastian said. He began to look around the restaurant while awaiting Monique's dramatic response. He noticed Duke at a table with his two friends and there was someone else with them it was a girl. He then saw Viola with them, she noticed him and waved. All the guys at the table looked over to where she was waving and noticed Sebastian at a booth with Monique. They all waved and smiled and he returned the favor just slightly so Monique wouldn't notice.

"WHAT?" Monique screamed. "Is Viola the reason why? Is she making you do this?" Sebastian looked over at Viola and he knew she heard what Monique had said. Right then he saw Viola get up and begin to walk over here.

"Hey Monique! So nice of you to blame this on me. Although I did help Sebastian come to senses that you are a bitch. And by the way you are acting I'm pretty sure everyone here realizes that you are a bitch. So no, it's not my fault I didn't ask nor did I tell Sebastian to break up with you. He has a mind of his own." Viola said to Monique.

"You look so much like your brother. I think it's the lack of curves and the fact that you aren't a pretty girl." Monique spat back.

"Shut up Monique. This has nothing to do with Viola. And when you criticize her, its like your criticizing me as well. So its over, I never want to see you again. You are a rude person who doesn't care about anyone but themselves, and I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who can't get along with the most important person in my life, Viola." Sebastian said while standing up.

"ARGH!!!!" screamed Monique as she ran out the door. Sebastian and Viola looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Why don't you come eat with me and the guys?" Viola asked nodding over to where Duke, Toby and Andrew were sitting looking over at them.

"Ok." Sebastian said following Viola over to the table.

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review please! I love getting them! Next chapter will be up after I get some reviews. Thanks!

Melissa


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to update a chapter everyday or every other day. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

After dinner Sebastian, Duke and Viola returned to their dorm room while Andrew and Toby headed to theirs. During dinner Viola felt uncomfortable at first but then after a while she enjoyed herself. Andrew and Toby stopped staring, she now knew Toby's name, and they talked about soccer the whole time. All three played for the Illyria team and Viola wanted to get their opinions on what they thought of her trying out for the team. They were all really nice about it; they all basically said that if she was really good then coach might consider her.

After Sebastian broke up with Monique he joined them at the table. They all made jokes about Monique as they ate their pizza. They all seemed to get along and Viola was having fun, she didn't want the evening to end.

Viola and Sebastian finished unpacking and Viola decided she was going to go down to the soccer field. She spent an hour down there, when she decided she should head back to the dorm. When she walked in she noticed Sebastian wasn't in there, just Duke.

"Hey." She said while setting her ball down and grabbing her bag to get her pajamas out.

"Hey. I saw you playing. You're really good." Duke said trying hard not to blush.

"Are you spying on me?" Vi joked, which she noticed caused Duke to turn a bright pink shade.

"You can see the field from my window." Duke said trying to reassure her that he wasn't spying or stalking her.

"Chill. I was joking. So do you think I'm good enough for the team?" she said trying to sound casual.

"Well. You could be. I think the coach should give you a chance and see if you're right for the team." Duke said.

"Really? Wow. Thanks." Viola said excited. She knew that Duke didn't really know but he was the team captain, so if he thought she should be able to try out then the coach should easily agree. Viola walked out of the room to go change into her pajamas down in the locker room. She walked in and noticed a blonde girl at the sink brushing her teeth. Viola changed into her pajamas and went up to the sink next to the blonde.

"Hey. I'm Viola." Viola said introducing herself, figuring that if she was going to go here, she was going to need to know some people.

"Hi. I'm Olivia Lennox." The blonde said.

"No way. You're going to be my roommate!" Viola said remembering her name.

"Really? Cool. It's nice to meet you. Wait if you aren't moved into the dorm right now where are you staying?"

"Well, I came here today to help my brother move in, and so I am spending the night in his dorm, but tomorrow I am going home to pack and then I'll move in tomorrow. You might know my brother actually, Sebastian Hastings."

"Oh. I ran into him earlier today, he seemed nice."

"Yeah he is. So I'll see you tomorrow." Viola said grabbing her stuff and heading out of the changing rooms.

"Bye."

When Viola returned to her brother's dorm she noticed Sebastian still wasn't there. She thought Duke might know.

"Hey. Where did Sebastian go?" Viola asked while finishing getting ready to go to bed. She looked over to Duke when he didn't answer right away. He was looking at her, but he had like a surprised or amazed look on his face.

"Duke!" Viola yelled to get him out of his train of thought.

Duke jumped a little when he heard Viola scream his name. He was to busy thinking of how more beautiful, if it were possible, Viola looked. He must have been staring or something because Viola was talking and he wasn't listening.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was busy…um…thinking." Duke said while turning a shade of pink and looking her in the eye.

"Do you know where Sebastian went?" Viola asked again.

"Um. No. He said he was leaving for a little bit. He didn't say where he was going." Duke said while turning to his magazine to start to read.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go to sleep. If he comes in and your still awake tell him he is in for it." Viola said while climbing into Sebastian's bed.

"Ok. I will."

"Thanks. Good Night!" Viola said while lying down and closing her eyes shut.

"Night." Duke said while taking in how peaceful and beautiful Viola looked while asleep. Then he snapped back realizing how he was acting. He didn't know why he was thinking or acting this way. Maybe because he really did like Viola more then he has liked any other girl.

Later that night…

Sebastian arrived back around 3 in the morning. Both Duke and Viola were asleep. Sebastian realizing this told himself that he was going to get it from Vi in the morning. They were going to watch movies and talk, because they didn't really get a chance to do that, but Sebastian had left to do some stuff and forgot to tell Vi. He laid down on the sleeping bag he had put out earlier and fell asleep.

A/N: Hey. Yeah I know it's kinda short. But this chapter was just to get through. You know. So review please!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Viola woke up not remembering where she was. She sat up and looked around. Once she came back to realization she remembered that she was in Sebastian's dorm room in his bed, while he was on the floor next to her in a sleeping bag. She looked to her right and saw a sleeping Duke, he looked peaceful and really cute laying there sleeping.

She got up and went over to her bag to get her change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom to change, brush her teeth and wash her face. She had to get ready to go home to pack her stuff so she would be able to move into her dorm. While returning to the dorm she noticed both guys sleeping. She went over to Sebastian and started poking him to wake him up, when that didn't work she knew her last resort to get him up, and even though she promised never to do this again to him, she had to.

"Sebastian honey! Time to get up, you're going to be late for school!" Viola said imitating her mother, but in a whisper.

Sebastian shot up and was about to talk when Viola covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh, Duke is still asleep. Don't wake him up." Viola said to her brother while removing her hand.

"Viola. I told you, don't ever imitate mom ever again!" Sebastian said in a whisper.

"Well, I had to wake you up. I'm going home to get my stuff. I'm moving in later and you are helping me. I don't care if you have plans later or not, I came here and helped you unpack your crap, and you can do the same with me."

"Ok. Come get me when you're ready to move in. Can I go back to sleep now?" Sebastian said standing up to get back in his bed.

"Yes. Bye. I love you!" Viola said gathering her bag and opening the door. Sebastian just mumbled something she couldn't make out. She shut the door behind her quietly and made her way to her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later after Sebastian woke up for the second time remembering that Viola woke him up to say good bye earlier, saw that Duke had just woken up as well.

"Morning." Duke said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning." Sebastian responded in his own sleepy voice.

"What time did you get in last night?" Duke said sitting up.

"Um, I think it was three in the morning. Why?"

"Well, because Viola stayed up for a while waiting for you, I guess because you had told her you were going to hang out with her or something. So then before she went to sleep she told me to tell you that you are in for it with her, whatever that means."

"It means she's going to make me do crap for her because I blew her off." Sebastian explained feeling bad for what he did to Vi last night all over again.

"Oh. Well she seemed pretty mad." Duke said.

"Yeah, you definitely don't want to get on Vi's bad side" Sebastian said with a smile remembering all the confirmations she has handled lately, the thing with Justin and then Monique.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So, what did you think of her?" Sebastian asked. Duke didn't want to tell Sebastian, but he liked Viola a lot. He hardly knew her but they had a lot of the same interest, and she was so beautiful. He thought this could be the girl that got him over Olivia, in fact he was already over Olivia, which was odd, considering the years he had spent crushing on her.

"Umm. She seems nice." Duke said hoping his room mate wouldn't notice he was blushing.

"Yeah. So do you like her?" Sebastian said noticing that last night they seemed to be flirting a bit at dinner.

"I don't know. Can we not talk about this?" Duke said picking up his magazine.

"Why don't you want to talk about this? I mean if you like her then you should ask her out."

"But, she's your sister."

"Yeah. I know, that doesn't mean you cant date her." Sebastian said.

"Wouldn't it be a little weird if your room mate and sister were dating? I don't even know if she feels that way about me."

"No. It would only be weird if you hurt her in anyway, then I would have to kill you. That would be the only weird part." Sebastian said joking, but when Duke didn't laugh he caught on that he didn't know that Sebastian was joking.

"Dude. I'm joking. If you like her ask her out. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you. She's coming back over tonight because she is moving her stuff into her own dorm, so she is going to come over and get me when she arrives. That is the perfect time for you to ask her out." Sebastian said.

"I'll think about it." Duke said already knowing that he wanted to ask her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way home Viola called her friends Yvonne and Kia to see if maybe they wanted to hang out before she moved into Illyria.

(Regular- Viola. **Bold- Yvonne, **_Italic- Kia.)_

"Hey you guys!"

"**Hey! Where have you been?"**

"_Yeah. We've been trying to call you, but you never answered your cell."_

"Yeah, Sorry about that. I lost my phone. But I have something to tell you guys."

"**Oh. What? Did your mom give up on the whole Junior League thing?"**

"No. Ok, well you know I broke up with Justin, and our team got cut. So, I made a deal with my mom. I agreed to do Junior League and in return I get to go to Illyria, where I can be with Sebastian and also try out for their soccer team."

"_Yeah, but they're team is also an all guys team. How are you going to get to play?"_

"Well, my brother rooms with the captain of the team, and he has seen me play and he said that he'll talk to the coach to let me try out, so then if I do really good they might let me on the team."

"**Wow, that's great. So, where were you last night?"**

"Oh. I spent the night at Sebastian's dorm."

"_You mean with his room mate in there too?"_

"Yes, don't get to excited Kia, I slept in Sebastian's bed, he was on the floor, and his room mate was in his own bed."

"**So, how are the guys there?"**

"Well, Duke seems really nice he's really hot too, and then he has two friends that I met and they seemed pretty nice after a while." Viola said remembering how they stared at her for a while when they first met.

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"Packing. I'm moving in today."

"**Do you need help?"**

"You want to come to Illyria to see the guys don't you?"

"**Maybe. I'll help unpack."**

"_Me too."_

"Ok, fine. Meet me at my house."

"**Ok. Bye"**

"_Bye."_

"See ya later." Viola said into the phone to her friends. She had a big smile on her face thinking of how eager her friends were to see the guys at Illyria. Viola was so close to walking out her bedroom door ready to go, when her mom came in.

"Hey honey. I can't believe you are leaving me. I'm going to miss you so much!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh. Don't worry mom, I'll only be twenty minutes away, and I'll come home and visit you on all the breaks." Viola said with a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, I guess that will do. Now don't forget Monday is the carnival, and you promised to be there."

"Yeah, I know. I'll bring Sebastian too." Viola said knowing her brother would hate to go to the carnival.

"Wonderful!" her mom said while walking out the door. "Good bye honey. See you Monday!"

"Bye mom, see you Monday." Viola said heading down the stairs to the front door.

When Viola walked out, her friends were waiting there, ready to go to Illyria with her.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"I am so excited!" Kia exclaimed.

"Good. I'm glad, because I'm taking a lot of stuff." Viola said, placing her suit case into the back of her car. She went around to the other side and got in; her friends joined her and got in the car. Then they were heading off to Illyria.

Hey! Its longer then the other chapters. Also I will add more scenes with Viola and Duke in them together. We still have the Carnival, the debutante ball and soccer tryouts, then I might continue the story longer then that, if people still like it. Reviews please:D


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar while Duke was on his bed reading a soccer magazine. Toby and Andrew were there as well, staring at the TV screen playing video games. Sebastian knew Viola would be here any minute, and he was looking forward to getting out of the dorm room and spending time with Viola. He felt bad for ditching her last night, so helping her unpack and spending time with her would make up for that. As he was thinking about his sister a knock came on the door. Duke got up to open the door to see who it was. When he pulled the door back he saw Viola and two other figures by her, but he couldn't really see them, he was shocked to see Viola there more beautiful then the last time he saw her.

"Hey Duke. Are you going to let me in?" Duke heard Viola ask. That's when he snapped back into realization and decided to answer her, and let her in.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Come on in." Duke said holding the door open and stepping aside so her and her two other friends could come in.

Viola went over and sat on Sebastian's bed, next to him. Kia and Yvonne just looked around the room and exchanged little glances to one another. Viola then noticed how awkward the silence had been and decided to introduce everyone.

"Kia and Yvonne, this is Duke and over there is Andrew and Toby." She said. Duke was still looking at Viola and hardly glanced at the other girls when she introduced them. Andrew and Toby just kinda ignored her. "Toby, Andrew!" she yelled. That got their attention.

"Oh. Hey Vi. What's up?" Andrew said looking over and pausing the game that he and Toby were so into.

"Um. These are my friends. Kia and Yvonne." Toby and Andrew got up then and walked over.

"Nice to meet you." Andrew said to Kia.

"Yeah, It is." Kia said shaking Andrew's hand.

Toby went over to Yvonne and introduced himself. Viola couldn't believe how her friends were acting towards the guys. She decided to turn her attention over to Sebastian.

"So, you ready to help me unpack? I have a feeling that the girls are going to stay here and hang out with the guys."

Sebastian looked over at the girls, Viola was right. They were completely out of it. "Sure. Let's go." Sebastian said setting his guitar on the floor next to his bed. Viola stood up and went over to the girls.

"Ok. Well you girls have fun. Sebastian and I are going to go unpack. Don't worry about it. You stay here and continue flirting." Viola said trying to get the girls to turn their attention over to her, it didn't work. The girls continued to stay there, staring at the guys.

"Ok, well bye." Viola called out to the room, seeing if anyone noticed her and Sebastian leaving. Only one person did, Duke.

"Where are you guys going?" Duke asked moving over to Viola.

"We're going to go unpack. The girls said they would help, but it doesn't look like they will be." Viola said while glancing at her friends, she was surprised to see her friends acting like that.

"Oh. Well, do you need help? I'll help you guys." Duke responded, silently wishing Viola would say yes, so then he could ask her out, only he would have to wait for Sebastian to leave the room for that to happen.

"Well, you don't have to. I mean if you have other things to do." Viola said hoping he didn't, and that he would help them.

"I don't. I'm thing less." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Ok then. Let's go." Viola said with a grin approaching her lips.

Viola left the room and shortly after Sebastian and Duke followed her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Viola, Duke and Sebastian arrived to her room she unlocked the door and made her way in. When she set her bag down next to her bed, she noticed she didn't really have to do much. Just set her bed up, put posters and awards on the wall, and then of coarse put her clothes in her dresser.

"Ok, so I guess I'll take care of my clothes and if you want you guys can hang up my soccer posters and maybe some of my awards on the wall." Viola said opening her dresser and placing her clothes in, neatly.

"Ok, sure. Duke why don't you start on that, I'll go get the rest of the boxes from your car." Sebastian said.

"Ok, sounds good." Duke said while picking up a poster, and starting to attach it to the wall.

Viola threw the keys to her car to Sebastian as he left the room. Now it was just Viola and Duke. It was quiet and Viola didn't like it. She started to think of ways to start conversation with him, but she didn't know what he wanted to talk about, it was during her train of thought that Duke started talking.

"So, I was thinking maybe after we get your stuff unpacked maybe you and I could go out and grab something to eat." Duke said not turning away from the wall, just focusing on the small nail he had pounded into the wall. It seemed like an hour had passed before Viola answered, but in reality it was only a minute.

"You mean like, on a date?" Viola asked flattening one of her shirts.

"Ugh, yeah. I mean if you want it to be. If you don't want it to be then we can just go out as friends. Just I want you to know that I really like you, and I don't normally feel that way a lot of times, and I can never talk to girls, but with you I can…" He trailed on.

Viola decided to stop his rambling and give him a final answer. "Yes I would love to go on a date with you. And I like you a lot too." With her saying that they both turned around and looked at each other. They stayed that way for a while, just gazing into each others eyes until they were interrupted by Sebastian making his entrance into the room, rather loudly.

"Ok, this is the last of the boxes, and it's your bed stuff." Sebastian said while setting the box down on the floor.

"Ok, if you want you can leave now, I've got the rest. It's just the rest of my clothes and my bed stuff." Viola said trying not to act to eager to get her brother out of the room.

"Umm, if your sure." Sebastian said trying to show his sister how happy he was to be leaving the room. He loved his sister, but he didn't like unpacking. When Viola came and helped him, she did most of the work.

"I am. But oh I forgot to tell you. Mom said I have to do the carnival Monday, so you know that means you have to, too. I told her you would." Viola said with a smile no one could resist. She put on the smile when she didn't want Sebastian to get mad at her. And it worked.

"Fine." He mumbled while exiting the room.

Viola giggled as she went back to unpacking her clothes. "You can go too, if you want. I'm almost done here, and I can finish the rest." She said standing up and walking closer to Duke. He took a few steps closing the distance between them.

"Ok, if you're sure. If you need anything you know where to find me." He said while looking down at her.

"I do. But I don't think I'll need anymore help." She said taking another step closer, they were only inches apart now.

"Ok, so dinner at 7 catch a movie after?" he said leaning down a little.

"Sounds good. Meet here?"

"Yeah, I'll come by and get you." And with that Duke kissed her. The kiss sent shivers down his back, it was a perfect first kiss between them, it was one of the best moments, but it only lasted a moment because Viola pulled back a little. Duke went into panic mode; he was afraid maybe he had moved to fast.

"I'm sorry." He said a little breathlessly.

"No, it's not that. I liked the kiss. Just I got out of a bad relationship not to long ago." What was Viola saying? She wanted to continue kissing Duke, he was an awesome kisser it was hard for her to believe he wasn't good around girls. Also what was she saying about her bad relationship. She didn't care about that, Justin was horrible and she was ready to be in a good relationship or at least kiss hot guys.

"So, you don't want to go on the date then either?" Duke asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"No, I do. Never mind. Forget what I said."

"Ok, so tonight at 7?" Duke asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Viola said with a big smile. She was trying hard to hold her excitement.

With that Duke left her room and Viola fell back onto her bed. She was so happy to be going out with Duke.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy getting them. Here is a chapter, I added some of Viola and Duke into it. Please review. Hope you like the chapter!


	7. Author Note

Hey! Sorry. I might not be able to update for a little bit, I have a lot of High School stuff to deal with. Umm but the next update I promise will be good. Well, I hope it is. I have hated my whole story, but you guys like it. : D so thank you and I will update as soon as I can! Thank you again! You guys are wonderful:D

Melissa


	8. Chapter 7

OK, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, just like I said earlier I have been busy with starting high school. I had orientation and schedules and getting my schedule all figured out and then finding where my classes were and also I have been trying to hang out with some friends before school starts again. So here it is. Reviews would be lovely to get! Please review!!! Love you all! Melissa

Viola had been standing in front of her closet for twenty minutes now, and still had no clue what to wear to her date with Duke. She was so excited about her date that she couldn't concentrate long enough to pick out a cute outfit. Also to add to that she was kinda nervous. She didn't want to pick out an outfit that made it look to over done, but she also didn't want it to look like she didn't care about the date at all. Just then her room mate Olivia walked in through the door.

"Hey. You were standing in that same spot when I left earlier. What are you doing?" Olivia said. After Duke left her room earlier and Viola finished packing Olivia and Viola had become some what friends. They talked about a lot of stuff and got to know each other. Viola was very excited to become Olivia's friend; she seemed so easy to talk to.

"I'm trying to pick out a cute outfit for my date with Duke tonight." Viola said with a little irritation in her voice.

"OK, well what are you guys going to be doing tonight?" Olivia asked while walking over to where Vi had been standing for the past twenty minutes.

"We're going out to eat at Cesario's then we are going to go see 'Bourne Ultimatum'." Viola responded while beginning to look through her closet again.

"Ok, so dinner and a movie. Simple. You wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then grab a little sweater for the movies, because those are always cold." Olivia responded with a little grin as she walked over to her bed grabbing one of her books.

"Wow. Your right. Thanks Olivia." Viola said while grabbing a Hollister t-shirt out of her closet then going over to her dresser and grabbed her favorite pair of American eagle jeans. Viola changed quickly and went to the mirror hanging on the door to get a full view of herself. She took in her appearance. Her shiny brown hair was curled neatly against her shoulders and the way she did her make up made her eyes sparkle. She was happy with how well she looked. She walked over to her closet again and grabbed a zip up sweat shirt she got from Abercrombie. She then heard a knock at the door and called "come in" while she grabbed her purse. She then looked up and saw Duke.

"Hey. I'm ready." She said while taking in how he looked. He was wearing jeans that had faded in the knees; he was also wearing a tight t shirt, which you could see the outline of his six pack. He looked hot. Viola trying to hide her blushing turned around to Olivia and said "Ok, well I'm going to go. I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok, have fun." She said with a smile. She realized that ever since Duke walked into the room he hadn't taken his eyes off of Viola.

Duke noticed how beautiful Viola looked the second he walked into the room. She looked gorgeous and cute in her outfit, and her hair was so shiny and soft he couldn't believe how he was feeling towards her. When she looked up at him he got lost in her eyes, and how they twinkled and how beautiful they were. If Duke wasn't careful he could fall in love with Viola, if he hasn't already.

"Ready?" Duke asked Viola as she walked over to him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Viola said while walking out of her room behind Duke and closing the door behind them.

Viola and Duke were walking by each other, when Duke slipped his hand under Viola's hand. Viola looked down at her hand and then up at Duke and gave him a smile. She was so happy to be walking hand and hand with Duke.

At dinner….

The conversation was flowing between Duke and Viola. They had talked about their families, friends, and now they were talking about their favorite subject, soccer.

"So are you trying out for the soccer team?" Duke asked Viola as he took a sip of his diet Pepsi.

"Yeah. I think I am. I mean that is one of the reasons I moved to this school. There tomorrow right?" Viola asked Duke.

"Yes. Tomorrow at ten in the morning. I was thinking of getting up earlier and running to warm up a little bit, would you like to join me?" Duke asked wanting her to say yes so then he could spend more time with her.

"I would love to." Viola said with a smile.

"Great. Are you ready to go to the movies?" Duke asked throwing some money on the table enough to pay for the bill and tip.

"Yes." Viola said standing up.

At the movies…

Viola and Duke went strait into the movies, neither one wanted any snacks or refreshments considering they had just gotten done eating dinner. Duke bought them the tickets, even though Viola argued to pay considering he paid for dinner, but Duke argued back and won. He claimed it wasn't a date if she paid for the tickets.

They were now seated next to each other in the movies and the movie theater was starting to get dark. Duke then placed his arm around Viola's shoulder. Viola realizing this looked over at him and noticed he was looking at her as well. She moved a little closer to him, well as much as she could considering the arm rest was in the way, and kissed his lips lightly. They kissed through out all the movie previews and when they heard the movie start up they pulled away from one another, and smiled as they began to watch the movie.

To be continued…

How was it?


	9. Chapter 8

Ok. Wow. I just realized that the last chapter was _**very**_ short. So, considering I have some spare time, I will update again. So here is the continuation to Duke and Viola's date.

After the movie…

The movie was over now, which meant the date was coming to an end. Viola didn't want the date to end though, through out the whole movie Duke kept his arm around Viola. If his arm got tired, Viola didn't notice. She just stayed in his arms, and found out that she had never been so comfortable with any other guy she had dated as she was with Duke. She never wanted the movie to end, if it meant that she could stay right there, with Duke, in his arms.

Duke enjoyed the movie. It was an action movie and that was the only kind he really liked. Although the movie was good, having Viola so close to him was better. It was hard for him to focus on the movie when such a beautiful girl was in his arms. He didn't want the date to end, but he knew as the night got darker the sooner they would have to head back to their dorms and call it a night. He looked at his watch and noticed there was still some time left before they had to be back.

"You want to go get ice cream?" Duke asked as Viola followed him out of the movie theater. She caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She said while looking up to the handsome guy she was with.

"So, did you like the movie?" Duke asked with a smile as they walked down the street to the ice cream shop.

"I loved it." Viola responded, even though she didn't really watch it, she was too busy focusing on Duke through out the movie. "What about you?" she asked.

"It was really good. It was better with you there though" Duke said, kinda surprised considering he normally wasn't the one to flirt. "You look really nice tonight by the way." Duke said again. Wow twice in one night, he was getting good at this.

"Aww thanks. So what were you saying earlier? You're not good at talking to girls? I find that very hard to believe." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm normally not, I guess I just feel comfortable with you." He said hoping she felt the same way.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Viola told Duke as her cheeks turned a light pink color.

They both ordered their ice cream and sat down at a table.

"So, do you know what college you want to go to?" Duke asked Viola as they ate their ice cream.

"Um, yeah. I was thinking about Northern Carolina. I've always wanted to go there and go on a soccer scholarship. What about you?" She asked curious.

"Well, you're going to think I'm copying you, but I've always wanted to go to Northern Carolina as well." Duke said with a grin.

"It's a good school. Especially for soccer." Viola said. She noticed Duke wasn't thinking about soccer anymore. He was gazing into Viola's eyes like he had earlier that day right before their kiss. She put her spoon down and waited to see what Duke was going to do. He moved his chair closer to hers and cupped her face in his hands. He then began to kiss her deeply and passionately. It was much deeper then the past kisses they had shared. They continued to kiss, making the kiss deeper with each touch, they weren't aware of anyone or anything around them. To them it was just the two of them. Viola was so into the kiss she didn't hear the guy yelling at her, she didn't realize it until he pulled her away from Duke.

They both looked up to the person standing beside them. It was Justin Drayton, also known as the captain of the Cornwall game and Viola's ex boyfriend.

"What the hell Viola? What are you doing?" he yelled at her, he still had his hand on her shoulder, and it was in a grip as well.

"I'm on a date with Duke, and we were just having ice cream with him and then we started kissing, which you rudely interrupted. Now would you please let go of me. You're starting to hurt me." Viola said with a fake smile on her face.

Duke was happy with what Viola said. He hated Justin and Duke figured that Justin was regretting getting dumped by Viola. She was a great girl, and now she was with him. He hoped Viola would want to be Duke's girlfriend.

"Ok, well do you want to explain to me why you are doing all of this stuff?" Justin said taken back by what Viola had said. In his mind they were still going out. No one breaks up because of something stupid like soccer. And no one breaks up with him, Justin the captain and goalie for Cornwall.

"Because I like Duke, a lot. He is a way better boyfriend then you ever were. You treated me horrible. I am not some toy Justin, I have feelings, and you were to busy thinking about yourself to ever care." Viola snapped at him. She then realized that she had just called Duke her boyfriend, which he wasn't really, at least not yet. She wanted him to be but they hadn't talked about that, they had just been on a date. Justin turned to Duke.

"So, do you want to explain it to me then Orsino?" Justin asked.

"Well, Viola likes me, I like her. We are on a date, we are eating ice cream, we kissed, and I was hoping Viola would be my girl friend, but then you came and ruined the evening. Now let go of her Drayton." Duke said walking closer to Justin.

"But, Viola we are going out." Justin whined.

"No, I broke up with you Justin. Now let go of me." Justin tightened his hold of Viola's arm.

"No, no one breaks up with me, especially not over something stupid like soccer." Justin pleaded.

Viola was about to say something when she heard Duke say something.

"Well, then there is the difference between Viola and you and Viola and me. See Viola doesn't see soccer as something stupid, she sees it as something she needs to play, something that she cant live with out, and I am the same way. So get over it Justin, Viola broke up with you and she is now with me. Now let go of her before I break your arm. Wouldn't it be hard to play soccer being the goalie and all with a broken arm?" Duke asked.

"You don't scare me Duke." Justin said as he let go of Viola's arm. Once he did that Duke punched him in the eye. Duke didn't really know why, he did let go of Viola, but he just hated the guy so much he punched him. Justin of coarse punched him back in the eye. Viola then surprised by Duke's speech and by the fight was going on stopped the guys.

"Guys! Stop it!" Viola screamed. They both jumped off of each other. Justin looking at Duke then at Viola walked away.

Viola went up to Duke, making sure he was ok.

"Sorry." Duke mumbled kinda embarrassed he got into a fight with Justin to begin with.

"It's ok. Are you ok though? Let me see your eye." Viola said as she got closer to him, to look at his eye.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Duke said not wanting to come off as a wimp.

"Let me see." Viola said more forcefully.

Duke removed his hand and Viola saw that it was only bruised. Justin wasn't strong enough to actually damage Duke's eye.

"We should head back and put ice on it." Viola said grabbing Duke's hand and started to pull him slightly.

"Ok." Duke said as he began to walk with Viola.

They arrived back to the dorms.

"I'll take you to your dorm." Duke said.

"No, we're going back to your dorm; I want to make sure you put ice on it." Viola said with concern in her voice. Duke was about to turn down her offer but then decided not to as he could see Viola was actually really concerned about him.

"Fine, but after I am walking you home." Duke responded with a smile.

Back at Sebastian's and Duke's dorm.

Viola and Duke walked into the room and saw Sebastian sitting on his bed looking through some rock music magazine.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at Duke.

"He got into a fight with Justin." Viola answered as she got an ice pack out of the mini freezer and placed it on Duke's eye. Duke took it and sat on his bed.

"When?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Tonight. When we were on the date, and we were having ice cream." Duke said, figuring since he was Viola's brother he wouldn't like to know for sure what they were doing at the time it happened.

"Oh. Ok then." Sebastian said now not really caring about what happened anymore.

"Yeah. OK well if you're ok now, I'm going to go to my dorm." Viola said walking to the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you back." Duke said getting off his bed.

"You really don't have to. I'm fine." Viola said, even though she wanted to say the total opposite.

"No, I told you I would, so I'm going to. And I want to." Duke said.

"OK then, good night Sebastian." Viola said to her brother.

"'Night love birds." He said not glancing up from his magazine.

Viola and Duke walked out of the room and into the hall way.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this. It kinda put a damper on the evening. I just hate that guy and seeing him act that way and from what I've heard of how he treated you, I just snapped and hit him. I'm sorry though I wanted you to know that." Duke said as they walked out the doors that led to outside. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon was glowing.

"It's ok, I really hate him too." Viola said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry for calling you my boyfriend. I just didn't know what to say to him so I just said what came to mind." Viola said remembering earlier in the evening when she had referred to Duke as her boyfriend. All though she really wanted to be Duke's girl friend, she didn't know how he felt.

"It's ok. I liked you calling me your boyfriend. I have very strong feelings for you." Duke said. He thought it was now or never, since he had confidence right now, and they were approaching her dorm, he had to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. "Viola, do you maybe want to be my girlfriend? I know I sound cheesy right now, but …" It was silent for awhile.

"Yes, Duke Orsino I would love to be your girl friend." Viola responded with a big smile. She was so happy. Duke then took off his soccer jacket, which said 'ORSINO' in big bold letters on it.

"Then, here. I've seen it in movies, when the guy gives his girl friend his jacket to show that they are going out." Duke said with a big smile he couldn't hide. He was Viola's boyfriend. He loved the feeling he had.

"Thank you. I love it." Viola said with a huge smile, she might be falling hard for Duke. They were now standing out in front of her dorm room. It was time for her to go inside and him to walk back to his room.

"Well, I guess I should go. Good night." Duke said stepping closer and closing the distance between them.

"Good night." Viola said falling into Duke a little.

Then his lips were covering hers. They kissed with as much passion and deepness as they were doing before Justin had interrupted. Viola loved kissing Duke. His lips were soft and gentle. They pulled away before it got any further then just a kiss.

"Night." Viola said as she opened her door.

"Night." Duke said with a smile he couldn't clear from his lips. Kissing Viola was one of his favorite things to do, and now he could do it when ever he wanted to, because they were now going out. Duke turned around to head back to his dorm. When he walked in he was still in a daze, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He fell asleep with the thought of Viola and the same smile he had on his face all evening.

As Viola was in her bed trying to fall asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about how great the day was, well of coarse it could have been better with out the whole thing with Justin, but she loved the date they had. And now, they were going out. And that was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She fell asleep thinking about Duke with a warm smile on her face.

That was a long one! Sorry it is so long, just I started writing and I couldn't stop. Well, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought please:D


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

The next morning Viola woke up rested and with a smile on her face. As she was waking up she replayed the night before in her head. It was a perfect first date, and now Duke was her boyfriend. She then remembered that her and Duke were suppose to go on a morning jog before soccer tryouts. She looked at her alarm clock sitting on her table next to her bed, it read seven thirty. Viola decided to get up and get dressed. She put on a navy tank top, and light blue athletic shorts. She picked up the phone and decided to call Duke to see if he still wanted to go on a jog.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello." Viola heard Duke say in a sleepy voice.

"Hey. It's Viola, did I wake you?" Viola asked figuring he had just woken up and had forgotten about the jog.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I was asleep considering it is seven thirty." Duke said in a joking tone.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll just go on the jog by myself. I'll talk to you later."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you woke me. And no don't go on the jog by yourself I'll come with you." Duke said as he got out of his bed. He remembered he asked Vi to go on a jog with him yesterday, and he really wanted to spend some time with her.

"You don't have to, it's ok. I'll go by myself and just catch up with you later. It's really not a big deal." Viola said wishing Duke would take in the hint that she wanted him to join her.

"Well, it's a big deal to me. I want to spend time with you." Duke said already slipping into a pair of running shorts and grabbing his shoes.

"I want to spend time with you too. I'll go to the cafeteria and grab a couple water bottles then I'll meet you at your dorm." Viola said with a grin.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll see you soon." Duke said happily.

"Bye." Viola said into the phone as she stood up from her bed and headed towards her dorm door.

"Bye" Duke said.

Viola headed out her door and ran into Olivia about to walk into their room.

"Oh, hey." Viola said.

"Hey. Where are you going? Do you have a morning class too?"

"No, Duke and I are going to go on a jog." Viola said trying not to smile to big.

"Oh, I see. You're lucky. I have to go to a class. I'm not really looking forward to it." Olivia said.

"Well, my classes start tomorrow, I have chemistry and then I have to go to a carnival for a stupid junior league thing I joined unfortunately." Viola responded.

"Oh, I have the same class as you and I also am a member of the junior league. So, I guess we have a lot in common." Olivia said with a smile.

"Um, well yeah I guess. Just I hate the junior League. The only reason I joined was so I could come here and try out for the soccer team, and that was the only way to win my mom over. So I joined." Viola said trying her best to come over nice about the junior league so she didn't hurt Olivia's feelings.

"Oh, well I hate it too. Just my mom made me do it, and then we have the debutante ball next month, and I still have to find an escort." Olivia said as if she were making a mental note.

"Oh, you don't have a boyfriend?" Viola asked kinda surprised. Olivia was a pretty girl and she seemed nice, and she looked like the kind of girl that would have a boyfriend.

"No, I mean I've had opportunities but he is a creep, you might actually know him. It's Malcolm." Olivia responded with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, you should meet my brother. He would be perfect for you. His name is Sebastian Hastings."

"I ran into him the other day at the pizza parlor. He seemed nice and very attractive." Olivia said with a smile.

"Well, it runs in the family." Viola joked. "Yeah, well tomorrow I'll introduce you guys formally; I really think you guys would hit it off. But um I have to go; I told Duke I'd be there, so I better get going. But I'll talk to you later." Viola said as she started walking towards the cafeteria.

Viola walked in the cafeteria and grabbed two water bottles quickly and headed towards the guys dorms. She rounded a corner and knocked on the door to her right.

"Come in." yelled a guys voice.

Viola walked in and saw Sebastian asleep on the bed closest to her. She looked up and saw Duke on the other side of the room tying his tennis shoes. Viola walked over to him as he stood up.

"Good morning." Viola said with a smile on her face. Duke didn't have a shirt on and she couldn't help but to think of how hot her boyfriend was. It was still weird to call him her boyfriend, but she liked it.

"Good morning. You look beautiful as always." Duke said with a smile as he took in Viola's appearance. He loved the sight of her and never wanted to take his eyes away from her.

"Oh, thank you. You look hot as always." Viola said as Duke blushed a little. Then Duke's lips were on top of hers. She placed her hands around his neck as his hands formed around her waist. She forgot how nice it felt to kiss him. They jumped apart when they heard Sebastian start to wake up. He sat up and saw Viola there with Duke.

"Good morning bro." Viola said as she sat on his bed and gave him a hug. He didn't return the hug because he couldn't gather enough energy to.

"Vi, why are you in my room at eight in the morning?" Sebastian said starting to wake up a bit.

"Well, Duke and I are going for a morning jog." Viola said trying not to startle him, considering he was not a morning person.

"Oh, ok." Sebastian said as he lay back down on his pillow.

Viola got up and went over to Duke.

"Is he going to be ok?" Duke asked kinda worried about how Sebastian was acting.

"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine. Just give him about ten minutes and he'll be up. Ready to go?" Viola asked forgetting about her brother and heading out the door.

"Yeah." Duke said while following Viola out of the room but glancing back at Sebastian. They shut the door behind them and headed out the doors that led to the bright morning.

"So, do you want to run around the field, or the campus?" Duke asked as he settled on a place for them to run.

"Let's run around the campus." Viola said as she started a slow pace to start with. Duke ran next to Viola.

"Wanna race?" Viola asked looking over at Duke. She was taken back by how hot he looked. The sun shining down on him and his chest had a little shine to it from the little bit of sweat he had.

"Ok, but you know you're going down." Duke said with a smile, as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Ok, well what do you want if you win?" Viola said already knowing what she wanted.

"You have to go on all the rollercoaster rides with me tomorrow." Duke said remembering the conversation they had about how she didn't really like rollercoaster's, but could tolerate them.

"That's mean." Viola said while keeping up the slow pace.

"Well, what do you want if you win?" Duke asked.

"You have to be my escort at the debutante ball." Viola said with an evil smile. Duke didn't like dressing up, so she knew he wouldn't want to escort her.

"Fine." Duke said.

"Ok, ready…set…" then Viola took off breaking away from Duke.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Duke called after her. He broke out in laughter as he caught up to her and she put her arm out to block him from passing her. She tried to pick up her pace, but Duke caught her arm and pulled her back, then releasing her arm he took off ahead of her. She ran up to him and jumped on his back. Duke began to run down to the soccer field as both of them cracked up with laughter. When he reached the field he placed Viola down on the ground and sat down next to her. As their laughter came down to a stop Duke looked at Viola and kissed her softly.

"So, who won?" Viola asked out of breath a little bit from the run and then the kiss.

"I think we both did." Duke said with a little laughter in his voice.

"So, then does that mean that we both do what the other wanted?" Viola said with the same amount of laughter in her voice.

"Sounds good to me, although I would have escorted you if you asked me to." He said with a smile.

"Well, it was down between you or my friend Paul." Viola said with a teasing smile.

"Well, I'm glad you picked me." Duke said. Viola then leaned in closer and kissed Duke, the kiss was long and passionate. She then pulled back and looked Duke in the eye.

"What?" he asked confused by the look Viola was giving him.

"Race you back to the dorms!" Viola said as she started running. Duke got up quickly and started running after her.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the reviews. The more I get the more I know what to write about. I like to know what you guys are looking forward to or if you want more of something. Also the more I get the sooner I write more. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review please.

Viola and Duke were heading down to the field together for try outs. They noticed a group of people already forming down there. When they walked up all eyes were on Viola. All the guys stared at her except Toby, Andrew and Duke.

"Hi everyone." Viola said feeling awkward.

Viola noticing they weren't going to look away decided to sit down on the side bench while waiting for the coach to come so she could speak with him. Andrew shortly joined her on the bench. Since the night Viola had met Andrew and Toby they had become really good friends and put all the weirdness they started with behind them.

"Hey, forget about them. Their jerks, and if they try anything you better bet Duke will be right there to pound them in the ground and Toby and I will be there as well." Andrew said with a laugh. The rest of the team had stayed there talking amongst them. Viola could hear one of the guys ask Duke something.

"Hey, Duke. What's up with the girl? She's not trying out is she?" a curly red haired guy asked.

"Well, for starters her name is Viola, and she is an awesome soccer player, and yes she is trying out for the team. If you have a problem with that then you can leave." Duke said talking to the whole team. Just then the coach walked up and Andrew and Viola joined the rest of them. Some of the guys still stared at Viola but she just ignored them and focused her attention on the coach.

"Alright Ladies, you better be ready for the hard work and…who are you?" the coach asked stepping closer to Viola.

"I'm Viola Hastings; I would like to try out for the team sir." Viola said a little intimidated, but pushed it aside.

"Do you have any skills?" The coach asked.

"She's an awesome player, maybe even better then some of the people on the team in the past, I think we should give her a chance. Her talent could really help our team." Duke said while giving a wink to Viola with out the coach noticing.

"Ok then! Let's see how good you _all_ are!" bellowed the coach.

At that the whole team paired off with one another. Viola was paired with Andrew. They all did some drills and then they played against each other in a scrimmage. They all took turns being goalie, which was not Viola's strongest point, but she did well, they also took turns scoring against the goalie. At the end of the tryouts they all formed in a circle while listening to the coach determine who made first string and who made second.

"Hastings!" The coach yelled.

"Yes?" Viola responded hoping he had decided on her being first string.

"I like what I see in you, your first string!" he bellowed.

Viola determined to hide her excitement until the coach left looked over to Duke and flashed a big smile.

"Showers, NOW!" yelled the coach as he walked up the field.

"YES!!!" screamed Duke as he ran over towards Viola and picked her up to spin her around. "I knew you could do it, you're an awesome player!" Duke said to her.

"Thank you! I can't believe I made the team!" She said still held by Duke. She lowered her head and placed her lips on top of his. They continued the kiss longer and deeper, until they heard Toby and Andrew fake cough, letting them know that they were there. Duke placed Viola back on the ground and faced his friends.

"Congratulations!" Andrew said as he came over and gave Viola a friendly hug.

"You did a great job!" Toby said while giving Viola a high five.

"Thanks guys! I'm going to go shower, then tell Sebastian the good news. I'll catch up with you guys later alright?" Viola said starting to walk up the field and head towards the showers.

"Alright, we'll see you back at the dorm. Bye." Duke called up to her she nodded and continued walking. Duke turned back towards the guys and saw a weird look on their faces. "What?" Duke asked.

"When, how?" Toby asked trying to produce the words; he was so shocked by how Duke acted towards Viola.

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked still not sure what they were referring to.

"When did you become so good around girls?" Andrew asked.

"Well, its not girls it's Viola. There's something about her, I just feel comfortable around her." Duke said trying not to show the guys his smile.

"Oh, so you really like her." Toby said realizing that Duke had never said much about girls and now he was getting serious with one now.

"Yeah, I do. She's different from all the other girls, you know? I can talk to her easily, and we have a lot in common. I just enjoy spending time with her; I don't know it's different." Duke said, trying to explain what he was feeling to his friends. He wasn't sure, but what he was feeling could possibly be love, or at least it could evolve in that.

"Ok. Then we're happy for you." Andrew said slapping Duke on the back and walking in the direction Viola had headed earlier, Toby followed shortly behind Andrew leaving Duke there, left with just him and his thoughts.

Viola had showered quickly and headed off to her brother's dorm. She still hadn't talked to him about the whole Duke thing, and she also couldn't wait to tell him her good news.

She knocked on the door and when she heard her brother call for her to come in she did.

"Hey Vi, how were try outs?" Sebastian asked while sitting up on his bed.

"I made first string!!" Viola exclaimed broadening her smile.

"Congratulations Vi! I'm so happy for you!" Sebastian said shooting up from his bed and pulling his sister in a hug.

"Thanks. But I need to talk to you about something too." Viola said turning the conversation into a serious one. She needed to know how Sebastian felt about her dating his roommate.

"Ok, what about?" Sebastian asked sitting back down on his bed. "Did Duke do something to you? I swear I will kill him if he hurt you." Sebastian said.

"No. Wait, how do you know about Duke and me?" Viola asked confused.

"He told me. I think it's really great, Vi. You guys are right for each other. I knew you guys would hit it off." Sebastian said.

"Really? You're not mad?" Viola asked.

"Mad, why would I be mad?" Sebastian asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, he's your room mate. I mean isn't it weird?" Viola asked surprised by how Sebastian was acting.

"No, its fine. Now if he does something to you, or he hurts you then he is going to be a dead man, but I think it's really great. He's way better then Justin."

"Your right. He is, thanks for being so understanding. Have you found any girl?" Viola asked remembering her conversation with Olivia earlier that morning.

"Um, well this one girl, Olivia Lennox. She and I are going to go on a date later tonight, so there might be a possibility there." Sebastian said with a little smile.

"Yeah, I know her. She is my roommate." Viola said happy they found each other.

"Really? You don't mind do you?"

"No, considering you don't mind about Duke and I. I think you guys would be good together." Viola said happy for her brother.

"Thanks Vi, you're amazing." Sebastian said giving Viola a hug.

"Thank you, I know." Viola said returning the gesture.

Then Duke walked into the room with Andrew and Toby behind.

"Hey, did Viola tell you the good news?" Duke asked standing by Viola and placing his hand on her shoulder. He thought about giving her a little kiss, as a greeting but rethought that when he realized his friends and her brother wouldn't enjoy that too much.

"Yeah. What about you guys though?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, we made it. We were on his team last year, so we kinda knew we would be on it again this year." Duke explained. "Do you guys want to go out and grab dinner, to celebrate?" Duke asked everyone in the room.

"Well, I can't. I have a date tonight, but you guys go ahead." Sebastian said.

"Ok, then if you guys want to we'll go now." Duke said glancing down to Viola.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then bro." Viola said while giving her brother a hug good bye.

"Bye. Have fun!" Sebastian called out as Duke, Viola, Andrew and Toby walked out of the room.

Hope you guys like it! Review please! It lets me know what you guys want to read!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I know I'm already updating when I just updated yesterday, but I start school soon, so the updates might slow down when I start, so I thought I would update a chapter everyday, you might even get two a day if I'm feeling inspired. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The guys decided on Cesario's for dinner, considering it was the only local restaurant. When they walked in they automatically took the booth located in the corner and kind of secluded from the rest of the people dinning. Duke slid into the booth next to Viola while Andrew and Toby sat on the other side. Duke placed his arm around Viola and she moved closer to him. All four of them decided to share one pizza. The conversation flowed easily, they talked about school, their classes, which Viola hadn't started yet, and of coarse the big one, soccer. As they continued talking the slices of the pizza disappeared and before they knew it dinner was over and it was time for them to be heading back to the dorms. Toby and Andrew went off in their own direction as Viola and Duke headed towards the soccer field.

"Thank you for dinner." Viola said politely as she followed Duke down to the field.

"Oh, well you are welcome. Thank you for joining us, you made the evening so much better." Duke said while holding Viola's hand in his. It was odd how comfortable he felt with her and how her hand fit his so well. It was almost like they were made to be together.

"Well, I'm glad I came. I got to know Toby and Andrew a little more. Their so funny." Viola said with a smile remembering their dinner. They were now in the middle of the soccer field and Viola laid down and looked up at the stars, Duke shortly followed but was looking at Viola instead of the stars.

"What?" Viola asked noticing that Duke was now looking at her. Duke answered her question in a different way; he moved closer to her and met her lips with his. The simple kiss turned into a make out session deepening with every touch. Viola then pulled apart out of breath, their foreheads then rested against each other.

"Can I tell you something?" Duke asked.

"Sure anything." Viola responded wanted to know what Duke was going to say.

"You can't freak out on me ok?" Duke said starting to get a little nervous.

"I won't. Tell me!! Come on I want to know."

"Ok, well since we have started going out, and you know how I feel comfortable with you and how I would do anything for you right?" Duke asked.

"Yeah." Viola responded getting kind of nervous as to where this was headed.

"Well, I think I might lo...lo...Love you." Duke spat out, he had never been this nervous.

"You might…love me?" Viola asked kinda taken back.

"Yeah." Duke said, noticing she just re asked the question but didn't return the same three words back to him. "But you don't, so that's ok." He said. He knew they hadn't been going out for long, but he thought that she felt the same connection between them. Duke moved a little away from Viola.

"No, I'm sorry. Look you just kinda took by surprise. I think I might love you too. I mean I feel the strong ness in our connection and if that's love then I love you too." Viola smile as she moved closer to Duke and kissed him.

"Really?" Duke asked wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming about this.

"Yes." Viola said with her heart warming smile.

They laid there for hours just laying in each others arms, looking up at the stars, in love.

Hey that is the end of this chapter. I know it was supper short, but this just seemed like a good spot to end this chapter, like I said I might end up updating again shortly.


	13. Chapter 12

Ok, like I said I might update twice in one day, here it is. Hope you like!

Viola and Duke stayed in each others arms for hours, just enjoying each others company, but as the night got darker and later the earlier they would have to wake up and go to Chemistry class. Duke walked Viola back to her dorm where they kissed good night and said 'I love you', Duke was so glad he had voiced how he felt, and that Viola did the same in return. He was happy to be with Viola and he knew Viola felt the same way.

The next morning Viola woke up to her alarm clock blaring the song 'bubbly'. Viola turned the song down a little bit, but dared not to turn it off. It was her favorite song and every time she heard it she thought of Duke. The lyrics were just right for how she felt towards Duke.

Lyrics...

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

And it starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

As the song came to an end Viola decided it was time for her to get out of bed and get dressed for school. She pulled her uniform out of her closet and slipped it on; she then went to the mirror and added a little bit of make up. She looked at the clock and notice that she was going to be late if she didn't leave now.

Viola and Olivia walked to class together and saw Duke and Sebastian waiting out in the hall way.

"Why are we standing outside of the class room?" Viola asked the guys.

"Well, I was waiting for you to come. I kinda felt bad for not coming by your dorm this morning and walking to class with you." Duke said to Viola as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Now, Sebastian why are you waiting out here? I know it's not because you felt bad for not walking me to class too." Viola teased.

"No, actually I was waiting for Olivia. I wanted to talk to her." Sebastian said turning his attention to Olivia.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked confused as to why her roommate's brother would want to talk to her.

Duke and Viola exchanged glances and decided it would be a good idea to head into the class room leaving Olivia and Sebastian alone in the hall way.

"What do you think that was all about?" Viola asked Duke as they sat down next to each other at one of the tables.

"Well, I think your brother might have a crush on Olivia and wants to go on a date with her." Duke said while caressing Viola's hand.

"Huh, well he did talk about her the other day when I asked him if he was interested in any girls. I think they would be a cute couple." Viola said with a smile.

"Not as cute as us, but they wouldn't be too bad." Duke joked.

Just then Olivia and Sebastian walked into the room. Viola shared a look with Sebastian as he took a seat next to Olivia. Viola's gaze went over to Olivia and saw her smiling. Then her attention was turned to the teacher as she walked into the room.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said happily.

"Well someone apparently had coffee this morning, like seriously how can she be so happy this early?" Viola whispered to Duke.

"Shh, and it's only eight 'o clock." Duke said with a smile.

"It's still early for me." Viola said knowing that her talking was annoying Duke.

"Shh." Duke said while trying to listen to the teacher.

"Ok, everyone. Today we are going to pair off into groups of two. The person sitting next to you is going to be your lab partner. So go ahead and talk amongst yourself, while I get everything settled." The teacher explained as she turned around to the table behind which had supplies on it.

"Yay, we get to be partners. By the way I kinda hate dissecting things, kinda makes me sick so maybe you could dissect the animals and I could fill out the papers or something like that." Viola said.

"Ok, sounds good." Duke said flashing the smile that always made Viola weak in the knees.

Hope you like, and I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything. Let me know and please review.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be wonderful!!

After class Sebastian and Olivia left before Viola and Duke could talk to them. Figuring that Olivia and Sebastian just wanted to get to know each other, Duke and Viola began to walk back to their dorms so they could get ready for the carnival. Duke gave Viola a quick kiss and then headed to his dorm to get ready himself.

Viola opened the door to her dorm and saw Olivia standing over her bed that had two dresses lying on it.

"What are you doing?" Viola asked walking into her room and going over to her closet to pick out her own outfit for the carnival.

"Trying to pick out an outfit, I can't decide which dress to wear." Olivia said as Viola walked over to her two choices.

"Hmm, I think the white one would be a good one." Viola said setting down her red dress onto her own bed.

"Thanks, is that the dress you're going to wear?" Olivia asked pointing to the red dress on Viola's bed.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Viola asked holding it up to her.

"I think it brings out your eyes and Duke would love it." Olivia said teasing.

"Ha Ha, thanks. So where did you head off with my brother after class today?" Viola asked while heading into the bath room to change quickly.

"No where. He just walked me back to my room." Olivia said wanting to make sure Viola understood nothing was going on between her brother and roommate.

"Oh, I see. So, do you have a crush on him?" Viola asked standing a little out of the bath room.

"No, why would you say that? We're just friends." Olivia said trying to ignore the glance she was getting from her roommate.

"Oh my god! You so like him! Come on just tell me. I know you do!" Viola said walking closer to Olivia, now in her red dress.

"Alright. I do, but not if you don't want me to, I mean I completely understand if you don't want me to go out with him." Olivia said blushing.

"No, you know what. I think it is great. I mean he needs a good girlfriend, especially after Monique. So, I think it's awesome that you guys like each other." Viola said heading back into the bath room to apply some more make up and curl her hair.

"Really, thanks Vi." Olivia said slipping on her own dress choice.

"Your welcome. So what do you think?" Viola asked coming out of the bath room and asking Olivia for her opinion on her appearance.

"Wow, you look great. Duke is going to flip when he sees you. How do I look?" Olivia asked.

"I like that dress on you, you look really good in it." Viola said while heading to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes that went well with her dress, but realized she didn't own any high heels. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow a pair of black high heels?" Viola asked Olivia.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. Take what you need." Olivia said from the bath room straightening her hair again and touching up her make up.

"Thank you!" Viola said while slipping on a pair of Olivia's black high heels.

"Ok, ready to go?" Olivia asked coming out of the bath room.

"Yeah, let's go get this thing over with." Viola said thinking about how she had to talk to her mother today.

"It's a carnival Vi; it's supposed to be fun." Olivia said.

"Umm, well I have to talk to my mother and run the last shift at the kissing booth tonight, so I'm not really looking forward to it." Viola said opening the door that led to the dorm hallway.

"Well, I have to run the shift before you. So, don't worry about it. And we can go on rides!" Olivia said like a little kid excited to ride the little kiddy rides.

"Yay!" Viola said sarcastically which caused the girls to burst into giggles.

The girls agreed the meet the guys at the entrance to the carnival, and as soon as the girls pulled up they noticed both guys standing there, waiting for them to arrive. As soon as Viola got out of the car Duke's face lit up.

"Dude, could you make it anymore obvious?" Sebastian asked referring to how Duke acted around Vi.

"Hey, at least I got the girl I like. You're just crushing on Olivia." Duke said.

"Shut up." Sebastian said back with a smile, knowing that Duke was right.

"Hey guys!" Viola said as she came up to Sebastian and Duke.

"Hey baby." Duke said as he leaned down and gave Viola a kiss.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell mom we're here, unless you would like to?" Viola asked her brother, not wanting to go see her mother.

"No, I'm good. I think I'm going to go over there away from the area where she is at." Sebastian said pointing to one of the rides.

"You suck." Viola said heading in the other direction, near the tent her mother was running.

Once she arrived there she noticed her mother quickly, she tried to hid behind a pop corn cart near by but her mother saw her before she could.

"Viola honey! Come over here, let me see you!" Her mother called to her. Viola stepped away from the pop corn and came closer to her mother.

"Oh my! You look like such a lady!" her mother screamed, which caused Viola to raise her hands to her ears, to try and block out her mother's voice.

"Yeah, mom I'm here and so is Sebastian. I'm going to go now, ok?" Viola asked slipping away slowing so her mother wouldn't notice too much.

"Alright honey, have fun. And if you see your brother tell him he has to run the cotton candy stand in an hour, alright? And you have to run the kissing booth later ok?" Daphne said to her daughter.

"Alright mom, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Viola said picking up her pace. Then when she turned around she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." She said not looking up.

"It's alright. Wait…Viola?" The figure behind her said, she remembered that voice just she couldn't figure out who it was. She looked up and saw Justin standing there. Justin was holding Viola's arm, just like the night her and Duke were out eating ice cream.

"Let go of me Justin." Viola said trying to move her arm away.

"Can we just talk for like five seconds? I miss you Viola. And no one breaks up over some stupid soccer stuff."

"Fine seconds?" Viola asked holding up her hand and beginning to count down. "It wasn't some stupid soccer thing, and you're a jerk!" She said her last finger coming down showing that five seconds were over. "Oh look at that!" she said as she showed him her five fingers then gave him a slap across his face. She began to walk away and spotted Duke over by a ride taking in what he just saw.

"Hey." Viola said as she came closer to him.

"Hey, what did Drayton want?" Duke asked still looking at Justin.

"Oh, that? Nothing. He wanted me back and I told him no and slapped him. It was actually fun!" Viola said while placing her arms around Duke's neck and leaning into him, he got the hint and gave Viola a kiss. They waited in line for all the roller coaster rides and went on all them just like Viola promised to Duke. She then looked at his watch and noticed it was time for her to run the kissing booth.

"I gotta go, babe. I'm sorry. I have to go run the kissing booth." Viola said starting to back away from Duke, when he pulled her back in lightly.

"Then here's one kiss that will help you get through the hour." Duke said kissing Viola deeply and passionately.

"Well, thank you. It will help me get through the night. Meet me when my hour is over?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, I'll come by and get you." Duke said with a smile.

"OK, bye. I love you." Viola said with a smile while getting out of Duke's arms.

"Love you too." Duke said while watching Viola walk away. He then decided to go meet up with Sebastian.

Viola was almost done, there were only ten minutes to go until she was done with the kissing booth. So far she had kissed old men, little boys and it just kept getting worst. She felt like she would have to brush her teeth a hundred times just to get them clean. She called next and saw Justin step up on the stage. She didn't know why he was up there.

"Um Justin, I'm sorry but I cant talk right now, I'm kinda busy with something. So could you maybe get off the stage?" Viola asked.

"Umm well I don't want to talk either Vi. I want a kiss. I paid for a ticket so now you have to kiss me." Justin said with an evil smile.

"Well, I'm not kissing you Justin. Ok? So leave please." Viola said frightened by him. She didn't want to kiss Justin. She hated him and Duke hated him, no matter what she would not kiss him.

"Well, I bought a ticket so I want a kiss."

"Well I will give you your money back if you want me to, but I am not kissing yo-"

She didn't get to finish her statement because Justin grabbed her and kissed her hard, Viola reacting the only way she could pushed him away, but to late.

"What the hell Viola?" asked a guy behind her.

Viola turned around and saw Duke standing there furious.

What do you think?? Let me know please!!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey! I know I kinda left the whole thing up in the air there, but I had to add some excitement. Also I know I stole the act where Viola slapped Justin from the movie, but I loved that seen. Here is the next update.

Viola turned around and saw Duke standing there, his face bright red. He was furious he couldn't believe what he had just seen, his girlfriend kissing not only her ex, but his enemy. Viola had said that she loved him, but then why would she do this. He knew that she was running the kissing booth and that she would have to kiss guys, but he didn't think she would actually agree to kiss Justin. He wanted an explanation.

"Duke, trust me it is so _not _what you think. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me, and I pushed him away." Viola said trying to explain the situation to Duke.

"Yeah right. You did not push me away!" Justin said.

"What the hell are you talking about Justin? I told you to go away and that I wouldn't kiss you! Then _you _kissed_ me!_ Don't lie Justin." Viola said not knowing why this was happening to her.

"Your right Viola I did kiss you, but you started kissing me back." Justin said knowing it wasn't true. In fact he forced Viola in the kiss.

"What?" Duke asked while feelings came rushing through his body. He was hurt by what he saw, he wanted to kill Justin, he wanted to believe and trust Viola but something in him just couldn't do it. "You know what Viola, that's it I'm done. First I see you talking to Justin earlier today and then now this? I'm done." Duke said as he walked away.

"Duke! No! Wait, I can explain." Viola said getting up and chasing after Duke.

"No you can't Viola. I saw everything. That's all I needed. I don't want to talk to you about this anymore, I can't do this." Duke said furious with everything. He couldn't believe Viola would cheat on him. He thought that she was the only girl for him that they were really in love. This was why he never talked to girls, and now that he had he was so hurt and alone.

Viola just stood there watching Duke walk away until she felt someone come up behind her, she turned thinking it was Sebastian or Olivia except it wasn't, it was Justin.

"What the hell do you want?" Viola said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, come on Vi, don't be like that. You know we are meant to be. We can pick up where we last left off. Come on, you know you love me." Justin said.

"No Justin! I love Duke, and he loved me! But now because of you our relationship is over, I hate you I never want to talk to you again!" Viola said walking away.

"Hey you!" yelled a guy behind Justin's back. He turned around to see who it was but was knocked to the ground by a hard fierce punch. Once he was on the ground he looked up to see who had punched him. It was Sebastian.

"Don't you EVER talk to my sister again! You have ruined her life too many times. Just stay away from her." Sebastian said with anger in his face and eyes.

"What if I don't?" Justin asked still on the ground.

"Then I'll kill you." Sebastian responded with a serious face then walked away from the creep.

Sebastian began to run to try and catch up to Viola. Duke had already left the carnival so he figured Viola would give him a ride back to Illyria and she would need someone to talk to, so he would be there for her. He spotted her walking out in the parking lot when he caught up to her.

"Vi, wait!" Sebastian yelled over to her.

"Sebastian!" Viola said as she came up to him. He took her into a brotherly hug and whispered to her that everything was going to be ok.

"I don't think it will Sebastian. You should have seen his face. He was so mad and for something I didn't even do. It sucks, because this is just what Justin wanted."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Justin anymore." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked.

"Well, I told him to leave you alone and threatened him." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ok, well I just want to go home." Viola said.

"Ok, want me to drive us?"

"Yeah, here are the keys." Viola said handing her brother her car keys and getting into her car. She was so upset and didn't want to worry about anything. She had called Duke's cell phone ten times already, and he hadn't picked up at all. All she could think of doing was going to her dorm taking a nice long bubble bath and climbing into bed. She couldn't believe what had happened. She loved Duke, but yet she knew she couldn't be with someone who didn't trust or believe her. Duke should have known Viola wouldn't cheat on him. She continued her thoughts about the evening as her brother drove her home.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey! Sorry for the way I left the last chapter, but I don't think you guys are going to like me all that much after this chapter either, but we need some excitement in the story. Here is the next chapter, don't hate me.

Sebastian and Viola were headed back to Illyria. The night was dark and the moon only gleamed a little. They hadn't talked the whole way which Sebastian figured because Vi didn't feel like talking too much. Sebastian turned a curve and noticed a bright light coming straight at them. He heard Viola scream and the next minute they crashed into a tree. Sebastian noticed that he was still alive, looked over to Viola and saw that she either wasn't or just passed out. She had blood and scraps all over her. He hurriedly called emergency hoping they would know where he was and could come out and help his sister. All he could think of while he was waiting for the ambulance to come was for Viola to be ok; he couldn't imagine his life with out her. Sirens then interrupted his thoughts, he whipped away the little tears that had formed under his eyes and stepped out of the car.

Viola woke up not knowing or remembering where she was, she couldn't open her eyes or move any of her body parts. The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Sebastian, then the thought came to her they were in a car accident, she continued to think and wonder if Sebastian was alright. She then heard voices; they were soft and barely audible.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked someone, she figured it was her mother.

"Well, they hit the tree pretty hard, but she should be okay. We'll continue to check the monitors and keep you updated." Said a manly voice, Viola assumed it was the doctor since he was the one updating and informing her family.

"Mom." She heard a voice say, she knew it was Sebastian automatically.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so glad you weren't hurt as well." She heard her mother cry.

"It's all my fault, I should have been more careful." Sebastian said Viola could tell he was crying she hated the fact that he was beating himself up for this. It wasn't his fault; someone else was driving in the wrong lane, not Sebastian.

"It's not your fault, you saved both of your guys' lives you could have been hit on from that other driver and died instantly, don't beat yourself up about this sweetie, Viola wouldn't want you to." Daphne said reassuring her son that everything was alright.

"Is she going to be ok, what happened?" Viola heard her dad say as he walked in, he heard three other foot steps behind him as if three other people were there with him.

She heard Sebastian tell the story and she could tell he was trying to hold his tears in. She then heard three gasps through out the whole story. She knew instantly who was there with them; it was Kia Yvonne and Paul. The nurse came in and said that all of the guest could come in separately and spend time with her. Her mother was the first one to talk. She heard her mother come by her side and grab her hand.

"Viola honey, you have to wake up. We can't lose you. You are the one who holds our family together. I love you so much. Please just wake up." Daphne said to her daughter with tears streaming down her face. She then heard her mother stand up and walk out the door.

Her father came in next, taking the seat that her mother had vacated earlier.

"Princess, wake up please. You have tons of people here that love you. Kia, Yvonne, and Paul are here for you. Sebastian keeps trying to get a hold of your friend Olivia and Duke. You can't leave us, your our only daughter, and you're my only little princess so please don't leave us. I love you." He said then stood up and slugged out of the room.

Next she heard three sets of foot steps. She assumed it was her friends coming in all at once.

"Hey! We heard you made the soccer team at Illyria. That's big. You have to wake up Vi so then you can kick Justin's ass at the Cornwall, Illyria game. We all love you and can't wait for you to wake up. So please do it quickly." Paul said, he was the only one who could speak during hard times, and he was like the leader of their group. Both Kia and Yvonne whispered that they loved her and walked out of the room. The last person to come in was Sebastian.

"Hey little sis. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I shouldn't have turned so sharply. Please don't leave me. I need my little sister controlling my life, with out you I would probably screw it up." He said with a little laughter in his voice remembering how Viola was a bossy person, and always took control of his life. "I've tried calling Olivia but she hasn't answered but I left a message on her answering machine. I'm sure she will come right away, and Duke well he hasn't answered, he is probably screening all the calls, he's an ass though. But you have to wake up. I know you probably don't want to because you're in so much pain over the Duke thing and from the accident, but Vi you have to. Duke is stupid for breaking up and letting you go. You have tons of people out there who love you. And I can't lose the only person who looks like me; birthdays would be hell for me. I feel so bad for what happened tonight. Please just wake up. I love you more then anything in this world little sis." Sebastian said with tears streaming down his face, he leaned over and kissed Viola on the forehead and walked out of the room.

There was no one else that was coming into the room. It was just Viola and her thoughts. She couldn't move any part of her body. Her legs hurt and when she tried to move her arm she almost felt like screaming, except she couldn't work up enough energy to do so. She remembered and went through what everyone had said in her head. Her mom was right about the family thing, she was the one who kept the family together, if it wasn't for her none of her family would speak to one another. Her dad was sweet and sincere she was his little girl and he did tend to spoil her, and he was the only parent of hers who supported her soccer. Paul, Yvonne, and Kia were great, they brought up soccer and kicking Justin's ass at it, so they made her happy. And then Sebastian, his was so heart felt and Viola was crying inside from what he had said he was her biggest cheer leader and supporter in everything. He protected her from everyone and everything, so for this to happen must be driving him crazy. Viola wanted to wake up just for him; he was the best brother anyone could ask for. What he said about Duke made her remember why her heart hurt. She remembered now that Duke broke up with her because Justin kissed her at the kissing booth. She wanted to wake up and be there for her brother, but she couldn't she decided to maybe fall asleep and the next time she woke up she could be more active.

Out in the waiting room Sebastian's parents were sitting next to each other and joined at the hands, even though they were divorced they still were good supporters to one another. Viola's friends were in the corner seats trying not to cry. The silence was horrible; all they were doing was waiting. Waiting for Viola to wake up, which could mean they would be waiting for a long time. Sebastian decided to get up and go to the cafeteria. He heard his mother call after him but then his dad hushed her saying to let him go.

He was a wreck. He couldn't think about anything other then his sister's possible death. He picked up his phone and tried to call Duke, it just went to his voice mail, which pissed Sebastian off, Duke and Viola were in love, but because of Justin, Duke was just going to let her go and not answer his phone. Sebastian furious with Duke called Olivia. It began to ring, and then he heard a click and a 'hello'.

"Olivia?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Olivia said into the phone. She was back at Illyria in her dorm. She had no clue as to where Viola was she heard that Duke broke up with her but she hadn't seen her lately.

"It's Sebastian. Look Viola and I were in a car accident, and I'm fine but Viola hasn't woken up yet, the doctor's might think she is in a coma and if she doesn't wake up soon that's what it's going to go into. Could you please maybe come down here and just talk to her, they say that the more people who talk to her the more they respond." Sebastian said relieved he got a hold of her.

"Um, yeah I'll be right down. Is Duke there?" Olivia asked shocked as to what was going on. She had just become really good friends with Viola and they were already best friends, Olivia would do anything for Viola and she knew Viola would do the same.

"No, the jack ass is screening my calls; he has been since he broke up with Viola earlier this evening. He has no clue as to what's going on." Sebastian said with anger rising in his voice.

"Ok, well I'll go by his dorm and see what's up with him. I'll see you soon ok?" Olivia said hanging up after Sebastian said thank you. She was furious with Duke, how could he be so stupid. She got up off her bed and stormed over to the guys dorms. She knocked lightly and when she heard Duke say come in she stormed in.

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia asked noticing that Duke was sitting on his bed reading a soccer magazine with his cell phone lying right next to him.

"Um, excuse me?" Duke asked confused as to why Olivia would be barging into his room yelling at him. He didn't do anything to her.

"Sebastian has been trying to call you for _hours, _why haven't you picked up your crappy phone?" Olivia asked walking over to his bed and looking at the phone. "_Fifty three missed calls!"_ Olivia screamed furious that they were all from Sebastian and he hadn't answered once.

"I didn't want to talk to him, what's your problem and why is it any of your business?"

"What's _my_ problem? Oh, I don't know Duke maybe my problem is that my best friend and her brother were in a car accident tonight and she might be in a coma or possibly die and you don't give a crap! You keep ignoring his phone calls. Do you even care about Viola?" Olivia asked anger rising in her voice.

"Wait, Viola was in a car accident?" Duke asked worry washing over his face. He was shocked. He had no clue that this was happening. He still loved Viola, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her forever.

"Yeah, you jack ass. Now get up and get ready cause we are leaving and going to the hospital." Olivia was right, he was a jack ass. He had been scanning her calls, and Sebastian's, not wanting to talk to them. But now that he knew he didn't want anything else but to be near Viola, he loved her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey all my readers! Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate every one of them. Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter but I had a very busy weekend and then now week. Saturday my mom and aunt and I went to Indiana for a little bit, then Sunday I had a family cook out for Labor Day. So that was the busy weekend. Then Monday I had to find time to get together with a friend, then Tuesday I started school, and I have been busy with homework and school since. But I will update just because a lot of you reviewed which I am so grateful to get feed back from all of you. So I figured I would update now. :D Enjoy!**

Sebastian and his parents were still sitting in the waiting room. Yvonne and Kia left a while ago, considering the late hour. They're curfew was midnight and it was now one in the morning. Olivia hadn't arrived yet, but he had only called her about twenty minutes ago and it took about that time to get to the hospital. He then heard a band noise and looked up. He saw Olivia rushing through doors and someone was behind her, but he couldn't make out who it was. When they came closer he saw Duke. He knew Duke still loved his sister but Sebastian still wasn't that forgiving. He was still upset with Duke.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"Is she ok?" Duke asked worried.

"She's in the room right there. Olivia you go right in, Duke I don't want you going in yet." Sebastian said. He wanted to talk to Duke and then maybe he would let him in. What Duke did to Viola was shady and according to Sebastian Duke wasn't allowed to go in there, till he explained himself.

"Why?" Duke asked angrily.

"Go ahead." Sebastian said to Olivia giving her a look of reassurance.

"Come with me Duke." Sebastian said while slightly pulling Duke to walk with him.

"I don't want to. I want to see Viola. I'm worried about her." Duke said. He remembered the last thing he had said to Viola and he couldn't lose her. The words kept playing in his head "I'm done Viola" and it haunted him. How could he be so cruel? He didn't even let her explain herself. He just assumed that she would cheat on him. He didn't know why he let that thought enter his brain. He just assumed that Viola was too perfect and that he wasn't the one who was suppose to find happiness. He decided to cave and walk with Sebastian. He figured that Sebastian was pissed about the whole break up that Duke didn't want to happen, but ended up letting it.

"What happened between you and Viola? I saw what happened and I saw how upset Viola was afterwards. I knew Justin had something to do about it so I ended up finding him talking to Viola, but when she yelled at him and walked away I ended up kicking his ass and threatening him. So, do you want to explain what happened before all of that?" Sebastian asked. He knew Duke rather be in the room with Viola, telling her how much he did loved her and assuring her that everything was going to ok, even though he was the one who needed the reassuring.

"Ok, well Viola and I were having the best day at the carnival, I mean the _best_." Duke said with a smile on his face. "Then I saw her talking to Justin, but she ended up slapping him and walking to me. We then rode all the rides and had so much fun! But then she had to go to the kissing booth, so we agreed that I would meet her there when her shift was over. I went there and saw her kissing Justin or Justin kissing her, I wasn't sure." Duke said.

"Justin was kissing her." Sebastian interrupted.

"I know that…now. But I didn't then. I just assumed the worst that Viola was cheating on me with Justin. So then I ended up yelling at her and asking her what was going on. Then my anger took over me and I stupidly ended things with her. I didn't want to; I mean I love her so much. But I was mad, I wasn't sure what happened and I didn't let her explain I just stormed off and ignored her calls, even yours which I regret so much right now. I can't lose her Sebastian, she is the only girl I have ever loved or even liked, I can't lose her." Duke said with a saddened hurt voice.

"Duke." Sebastian said noticing that Duke was really upset about all of this.

"What?" He said looking up at Sebastian with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Viola is crazy about you. Even though you guys broke up she still loves you. I've never seen her crazy about someone. And she's going to be fine. We got in an accident earlier tonight, it was my entire fault. But the doctor says she is going to be ok if she wakes up shortly. If she doesn't wake up then she will go into a coma which then that will be serious. But for now she is doing well. And I'm sure when she wakes up, which she will. You guys will work everything out." Sebastian said trying to help out his friend.

"Thanks. And I know it wasn't your fault you guys got in the accident. So stop blaming yourself. I'm going to go see her now, is that ok with you?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"I understand." Duke said as he began to walk in the direction of Viola's room.

Viola was still half a sleep half awake as she heard Olivia begin to talk.

"Vi, you have to wake up. Do you understand? I mean it. You are the only roommate I have had that actually understands me and is my friend. You make school and the whole living situation more fun. There are also tons of people out there that love you so much and want you to wake up. Duke is here. He feels horrible for everything." Olivia continued on.

Viola couldn't help but tune her out when she said that Duke was here. He had actually showed up, which must have meant he wasn't still mad at her. She wanted him to come in a talk to her, so then she could wake up and talk to him. She loved him and wanted to talk to him.

As she was coming out of her thought she heard Olivia say good bye and heard her exit the room.

About ten minutes later she heard someone else come in. They were kind of reluctant to walk in but finally made their way to the side of her bed. That's when she felt the hand wrap around hers. She automatically knew whose hand it belonged to, it was Duke's.

"Hey Viola" She heard Duke's warming voice say.

What did you think??? I'm trying to spread this out a little. I'm still not sure if I am going to continue it after the Debutante ball, but let me know what you think. If you want me to continue it after then I will, but if no one is interested then let me know as well. Review this chapter please. I love feed back.

Melissa


	18. Chapter 17

Ok. Homework has calmed down a little bit, so I thought I would update. Also since I waited a couple days before I updated before, this is me paying you back. Here is the next chapter.

Duke walked into Viola's hospital room and was shocked to see her hooked up to so many machines. He never understood what any of them were for, but knew that hearing the 'beep…beep…beep' was a good thing. It allowed him to know that even though Viola was sleeping, and it may be worse then anyone had imagined it still showed that there was life still in her, and possibly that she still loved him. He walked closer to her and placed his hand in hers. It felt soft and smooth against his, and he loved how her hand felt in his, like they fit and were suppose to be together.

He didn't know what to say. The doctors had told everyone to talk to her so then it will wake her up sooner. But while Duke was standing there looking at his beautiful girl friend, he couldn't think of anything to say. All the stuff he wanted and needed to say to her he planned on saying when she was awake, but now that she was laying there he needed to say something, anything at all. Even though they weren't officially back together Duke planned on fixing that as soon as possible.

"Hi Viola." Duke started his voice low and sad.

"You really need to wake up babe. I know everyone keeps saying that but it's true. Everyone out there is worried sick, including me. I thought I almost lost you. You scared me Vi, and I'm so sorry for all the stuff I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I just freaked out when I saw Justin with you earlier that day and then when he was kissing you at the kissing booth, I just lost it and accused you of all of it. I never even let you explain, which for that I am a jerk. I'm so sorry Vi." Duke said surprised he was able to say all of that to her. He felt good about it though, so he continued. "Vi, I love you. I know I have said that before but after what happened tonight, I think I love you more and know how strong our love is. Please wake up. I need to be able to talk to you and tell you all of this, when you're awake and I can see your beautiful green eyes." Duke sat down in the seat that was closest to him and continued to caress Viola's hand. He then felt himself drift off in his own sleep.

Viola heard everything Duke had said. He didn't know that of course, but she knew. And she loved Duke more than ever as well. Just she couldn't find a way to tell him. She still couldn't open her eyes yet, but she hoped she could move another body part to show him. She tried her arm first but as soon as she tried to move it she felt a sharp pain rush through it. Then she tried her hand, the one Duke was still holding loosely she tried to squeeze it just a little bit, and it worked. She hoped Duke had felt it but there was no response from him. She tried to squeeze it stronger, and felt Duke squeeze her hand back.

"Viola? Are you awake?" Duke asked her. She squeezed his hand again. Then curled her toes.

"Viola, can you talk? Come on I know your awake, just try to open your eyes." Duke said excited that Viola was showing some feeling.

Just then he looked at her eyes and saw them open a crack then she was looking up at him.

"Oh my god. Viola you're awake." Duke said as he bent down and hugged Viola. He then gazed deeply into her eyes to see what she was feeling, she looked confused and hurt.

"What's going on Duke? What happened?" Viola asked, noticing that her voice was back. She couldn't believe that she was awake, but she was still confused as to what was going on. She couldn't remember the people coming in and talking to her but one, and that was Duke and when he said that he loved her. But the rest of his speech and anyone else's she couldn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Duke asked.

"No, what happened? All I remember is going to the carnival, Justin kissing me, then you breaking up with me, and then I remember being in the car with Sebastian. But after that I don't remember anything." Viola said trying to remember more, which she couldn't.

"Alright. Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to go get the doctor and your family, okay?" Duke asked, realizing that Viola hadn't heard anything that he had said to her. He couldn't find the courage to do it again, at least not right now. She looked kinda angry and hurt with him, so she clearing remembered all the stuff he had said to her at the carnival.

"Yeah." Viola said. She could remember her last conversation with Duke, when he broke up with her. She just didn't know why he was in the hospital, or even more why she was there as well. She was confused. The only people she wanted to talk to was her doctor, her parents and Sebastian. She watched Duke get up and when he reached the door he turned around and looked at Viola. He looked saddened and hurt, as if he was going to cry. He seemed so happy when she woke up and that confused her more.

"I'm sorry Viola." Duke said.

"What are you sorry for?" Viola asked wondering if he was talking about the carnival. A couple minutes passed but no response came from him he just turned around and walked out of her room.

When Duke walked out of the room all eyes were on him. He didn't really want to deal with anyone right now so he walked over to them quickly, hoping after he told them about Viola he would leave.

"She's awake. She wants to see you guys, and her doctor. She's a little confused right now. I'm going to take off. I'll talk to you later." He said focusing his last sentence to Sebastian. Viola's parents stood up right when they heard Duke say she was awake. Sebastian had a smile on his face and headed in right after his mom and dad; before he did he gave Duke a pat on the back.

Duke was hurt. Viola didn't care about him anymore; at least that is what he took from the conversation they had. Duke walked away slowly from the waiting room, he then heard foot steps behind him.

"Duke, wait." Duke turned around and saw Olivia there.

"What?" he asked kinda rudely all he wanted to do was return to his dorm room.

"Why are you leaving? Viola just woke up, you can fix things now." Olivia said with a smile on her face. She knew how much Viola and Duke loved each other and more then that she knew that they were meant to be together, anyone could see it when they were together or they talked about one another. It was just how they acted.

"I don't think she cares anymore. When she woke up she told me what she remembers, and it wasn't the good stuff, it was all the things I had said to her before the car accident, so she didn't hear what I said to her while she was laying in that room. I just don't want to be here anymore. I'm happy she's awake but I just want to go home." Duke said beginning to walk away.

"But Duke, do you still love her?" Duke stopped walking right when she asked that. He knew the answer he just didn't know if he wanted to voice it again he had already told Viola and gotten no response. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I do. I was so afraid that I may have lost her tonight, but she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"But how do you know? Did you say it to her face when she woke up?" Olivia asked.

"No, I said it to her when she was a sleep, but still she looked so hurt and mad at me when she was looking at me. I know she doesn't feel the same way, at least not anymore. I screwed it up, I lost her." Duke said then walked away, this time not turning around when Olivia called after him. He stepped out of the hospital and wanted to turn around so badly, but he couldn't, he drove home instead.

Sorry it's a crappy update. But please review. I promise the next one will be better.


	19. Chapter 18

Thank you all for the reviews. I thought the last chapter was bad, but I'm glad you guys liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Viola sat in her bed awaiting her parents and brother to walk through the door. She was still thinking about Duke and how he had apologized but wasn't specific as to why he was sorry. The last thing she remembered about Duke was that he had claimed that he was done with their relationship, she also vaguely remembered him talking to her while she lay unconscious in the bed as he told her that he loved her. She was sure that she had loved Duke, but she didn't know if he had just said that because of the condition she was in or if he really felt that way. Her thoughts were interrupted by four people walking into the room.

"Sweetie you're awake!" Her mother cheered, excited to see her daughter awake and alive.

"We're so happy to see you princess!" Her dad said in his soothing fatherly voice.

"Vi, you scared us tonight." Sebastian said walking up closer to his twin sister.

"We thought we were going to lose you." Olivia said from the end of the bed.

"Yeah, well I'm finally awake now, I just don't really remember what all happened. The only things I remember are the carnival and how we went there. I spent the day with Duke in fact I think we had a lot of fun!" Viola said with a smile trying to remember the day that had caused all of this mess. "We rode all the rides then I had to go to the kissing booth and Duke was going to meet me there after my turn was done. Justin came up and I tried to tell him to leave but instead he grabbed me and kissed me, and that's when Duke saw us. Then Duke broke up with me." Viola said with tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the horrible day and how much it still hurt her to know that Duke and her were over, broken up which confused her even more as to why he was here when she woke up. She tried to continue so her family wouldn't notice her crying over Duke. "Then Sebastian and I started to head back to our dorms and I can't remember anything else." Viola said beginning to get frustrated which caused her tears to multiply and stream down her cheek.

Sebastian saw how frustrated his little sister was getting over not remembering what happened. He knew it was his job to inform her, so he tried his best.

"Vi, we were in a car accident. There was a car on our side of the road and I swerved to the right, which led the car into a tree. Luckily we were both wearing seat belts, but the car hit the tree harder on your side which caused you to be in the stage you were in earlier. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking Vi. I shouldn't have done that…" Sebastian explained to his sister.

"Sebastian it wasn't your fault. What you did was a good thing. If you hadn't turned the car then we could have been killed stop beating yourself up. None of this crap should have happened tonight, but it did. We're just going to have to move on and learn how to deal with it." Viola said referring to everything that had occurred.

"Thanks Vi." Sebastian said walking closer to his sister and leaning down to hug her, she returned the gesture. After he hugged her everyone else did as well. She was surprised at first but then just felt lucky to have everyone in her family care so much about her. They heard a knock at the door and then her doctor came in.

"Hello Viola. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Better. I'm remembering more stuff right now." Viola said with a slight smile.

"Alright well I'm going to take some x rays of you, just to see if you are for sure alright. Okay?" The doctor asked as a nurse came in and began to move her bed towards the door.

"We'll be back in a little bit. You guys can either wait here or the waiting room." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Sebastian, his parents and Olivia all decided to stay in her room. The waiting room had begun to be agonizing to sit in, so they moved their location. About twenty minutes later Viola reappeared through the doors with her doctor shortly behind.

"Well, it looks like everything is fine; it seems you just went into a miniature coma." (A/N: sorry, I don't know a lot about medical stuff, so I'm just going to call it a little coma ok? Sorry I have failed you as a writer! ) "We're going to keep you over for the night, just to run some more test and make sure you are good to go home by tomorrow. You might still be in a little pain from your bruises, but other than that you are good to go. I heard you play soccer; you might have to put that off for a little bit, just a few days so your body can heal the bones and stuff. Alright?" The doctor asked after explaining it all to her family. Viola answered his question with a nod and small smile. He turned and left once she answered him.

Viola began to think about soccer, and how Duke was on the team as well, in fact the team captain. It would be difficult and awkward for the team as well as Duke and Viola. Viola suddenly felt a pain in her chest, more specifically her heart. It ached and she didn't know why. Ever time she thought about Duke the pain would increase, she finally realized that Duke had broken her heart. She needed to talk to him, to let her know where they stood, if for sure they were broken up or if there was still hope for them. Duke was the only guy she could actually picture a future with. They had their minds set on the same college and if it was fate she knew that they would be together forever.

"Vi, are you okay?" her mother asked worried.

"Umm, yeah. I'm just kinda tired, as weird as that might sound." Viola said with laughter in her voice.

"Alright, well we'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep." Her mom said with a big cheesy smile.

"Thanks. Sebastian, Olivia can I talk to you guys real quick?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia said looking over to Sebastian with curiosity on her face.

Viola waited for her parents to exit the room before she began to talk to them. As soon as they shut the door behind them she turned to them.

"Has Duke said anything to either of you guys?" Viola asked trying to figure some stuff out about Duke before she talked to him herself.

"Well, when he arrived here earlier I pulled him aside and spoke with him before he came into your room." Sebastian said refreshing his memory with the talk he had with her earlier.

"Well, tell me your conversation." Viola said with a hint of rudeness in her voice. But Sebastian was being stupid with not dishing out information to her.

"Ok, well when he came in I asked him what happened earlier and he didn't really want to give out any information he seemed too worried about you. But when I assured him you were ok he told everything that happened at the carnival, and how he didn't mean anything he had said to you about your guys' relationship. He then told me that he still loved you and couldn't lose you. That of coarse was all before you woke up." Sebastian said not realizing that what he said had meant a lot to Viola.

Viola had a huge smile on her face knowing that he still loved her, but then it occurred to her that that was before she woke up as Sebastian had said. And when she woke up a lot had happened with Duke.

"What about with you Olivia?" Viola asked hoping he had said some stuff.

"Well, when I saw him start to leave I asked him why he was leaving. He said that you didn't love him anymore and that you just remembered the bad stuff with him. When I asked him if he still loved you he said yes, but that you didn't return it so there was no point in him sticking around." Olivia said trying to remember her conversation with him earlier.

Viola knew that with the information she had just received she could fix things between them. She thanked her brother and roommate and they left right after. She got her cell phone off her night table in the hospital and called Duke.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey!! Thank you all for the reviews. It made me very happy to see them. Sorry the last chapter wasn't that exciting, but some of these are just to get us to the next fun chapter. Hopefully you all will love this one as well. It's kinda short, but I think I left out in the perfect spot!

Viola got nervous as she continued to hear the annoying ringing noise in her ear. She didn't think Duke was going to pick up, but right when she was about to give up she heard a click. She gripped the phone in her hand and pressed the phone closer to her ear, to see if she could hear anyone breathing or any noise on the other line. She heard Duke breathing and decided to talk, even if he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Duke, are you there? It's Viola." Viola said.

"Yeah I'm here. I have your phone number on caller ID, so I already knew it was you. What's going on?" Duke asked confused, not knowing as to why Viola was calling him.

"I know you still love me." She said not thinking before speaking. She just couldn't find any other way to say it to him.

"You do?" Duke asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you still kinda did after the carnival and then I thought so a little more when I woke up and saw you in my room, holding my hand. And when I woke up you hugged me and I saw love and happiness in your eyes. Then I really knew when Sebastian and Olivia told me, so it began to be obvious." Viola responded, nervous about what Duke would say. He could deny it all or actually agree to it. She hoped it was the second one, that way she could tell him how she felt.

"Oh. I didn't know it was that obvious. Well, I mean I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean from what I gathered from it you don't seem to love me back." Duke said remembering how everything happened earlier.

"Duke, I do. You are the one who broke up with me. Remember?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, I do. But Viola was shocked, I didn't expect to see you making out with your ex, I was pissed!"

"I understand that, but you should have let me explain instead of ending our relationship like that. I wasn't the one who kissed Justin; he kissed me at the _kissing _booth."

"I know." Duke said with regret in his voice.

"So, now what?" Viola asked, referring to what should happen next in their relationship.

"Well, why don't you explain to me what really happened last night?" Duke said considering it was now early morning of the next day.

"Alright, but I don't want to do it over the phone. I want to tell you in person." Viola said.

"Well, then I'll come to the hospital and we'll talk."

"How about we meet up after I get out, maybe go out for lunch? I'll call Sebastian and tell him you're picking me up, he's at mom and dad's so I'll just call them. Okay?" Viola asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. We'll meet up then. See ya in about three hours?" Duke asked looking at his clock and seeing that it was eight o' clock in the morning.

"Alright, just meet me in my room then."

"K, bye Viola." Duke said, feeling weird not saying 'I love you' after he said her name but he didn't want to be the first one to say it again. He wouldn't tell her unless she told him first.

"Bye Duke, I love you." Viola said with a smile. She felt like her and Duke's relationship needed to get back together, and her saying 'I love you' was the first step.

"I love you too, Vi." Duke said hoping their relationship would be fixed shortly.

Do you like the way I ended it? Reviews are needed for me to update, the more I get the sooner I update.


	21. Chapter 20

Hey! I was excited about writing the next chapter so I decided to do it now.  Here you go!

It was almost eleven and Viola was packing her things and getting her stuff ready to leave the hospital. She knew Duke wouldn't be late, knowing him; he would be right on time. She was zipping her bag when she turned around and saw a stunning, handsome, hot blond haired guy whose name was Duke. Viola hadn't realized how much she had actually missed him, although it had only been a day.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Duke asked. Stunned by how beautiful Viola could look even though she had been in the hospital for a couple days.

"Yeah, just one last thing." Viola said as she moved closer to him.

"What's that? I'll take your bag, if you want me to." Duke said noticing what Viola was doing. She was now only inches away from his face. Duke couldn't resist, he cupped Viola's face and gave a long passionate over due kiss. The minute his lips touched hers' he felt a spark rush through them. They were meant to be, their bodies knew it and he knew it as well. The kiss began to go a little further when they heard a voice and foot steps enter the room.

Viola shocked, and taken back by the kiss that her and Duke had just shared could hardly focus on what the nurse had to say to her. Once the nurse noticed this, she began to re think releasing Viola, but Viola talked her out of that thought and her and Duke were off to lunch. Once they left the hospital room they broke out in laughter over how the nurse had been acting.

They shortly arrived at a little restaurant outside of Illyria. It was a little dinner which had the usual foods. They walked in and choose a booth in the corner, so no one could over hear them.

"So, you wanted to explain to me what really happened the other night?" Duke said wanting to get this conversation over with, so then they could go back to when they were happy and didn't have to worry about things like this.

"Wow, you didn't wait anytime to jump into that conversation." Viola said, a little nervous although she had no clue why.

"Well, it kinda reminds me of a crappy time I went through with a girl I really loved. And I also have some stuff I have to say about it." Duke said while glancing over the menu.

"Alright well, you and I were at the carnival having tons of fun, which I didn't say once to you I realized yesterday. But I did, I had a lot of fun you made me go on tons of the rides and they were fun. And then I had to go to the kissing booth and you told me you would meet up with me afterwards, which I thought was good considering I would have to kiss gross nerdy, old guys. But then Justin showed up when I only had five minutes to go, I told him to leave and he didn't, he claimed his reason was because he bought a ticket and he didn't want to waste it, so then I offered to pay him back for it, just as long as he would leave. Which I didn't want to kiss him just because of you, I mean that was the main reason but the other one was because I really didn't want to, and I mean he just creeps me out. But then he forced himself on me, and when I finally broke away from his tight grip you were there and you saw the wrong thing, which you thought was the right thing. It just got confusing and all screwed up and you know the rest. But that is the truth, I swear." Viola said out of breath.

"Wow." Duke said.

"I know." Viola said.

"That jack ass! I'm going to kick his ass for this! How could he do that to you, and me? He knew what he was doing! He is going to die." Duke said furious.

"Duke, no. Let's just end this ok? Let's not fight back; we'll just kick his ass in soccer, but not literally, ok?" Viola asked concerned that Duke would act on his own and not listen.

"Alright." Duke said with a little sadness in his voice. He hated Justin for everything the guy did, he wanted to kill the guy, but since Viola didn't want that, he decided that her idea was much better.

"Now, you wanted to say some stuff about our crappy fight." Viola said taking a sip of her sprite that she had ordered.

"Alright, well when I saw you with Justin I just kinda freaked out. I just assumed the worst, which I shouldn't have done. I should have let you explain and tell me what really happened before I freaked out, and I realize that you did try and that I just walked away and didn't let you, which I apologize for. I was a jerk, no I was an ass. I shouldn't have put you through that, and I didn't want to. The moment I did that I wanted to turn around and tell you that everything was alright and that I loved you, just I was so angry that I didn't." Duke said.

"It's ok Duke. I should have walked away from Justin when he tried to pull that crap, I should have known." Viola said.

"No, you were alright it was all Justin. Which leads me to the car accident, I'm sorry I screened Sebastian's calls. I was just so mad at you and Justin that I didn't want to answer any phone calls, but when Olivia came into my dorm and told me what happened…" Duke said while grabbing Viola's hand and kissed it. "I freaked out, I thought that I could have or might have lost you, and Vi I don't know what I would do if that ever happened. I don't want us to ever go through anything like that again. I love you so much which I told you when you were asleep just you don't remember it or something, but when you woke up I was so happy. Then I saw your face and there was no love in your eyes, at least not for me that is what I thought. I'm sorry for walking out of the hospital and not coming back, I just couldn't tell you that unless I knew you felt the same way." Duke said. Viola now had a couple tears streaming down her cheek. What Duke was saying was so sweet, that it made Viola cry which hardly ever happens. Duke reached up and brushed her tears away.

"I do though Duke. I always have, I was just confused when I woke up that's all. I still love you, maybe even more than before if that's possible. I just want to forget about the thing with Justin and forget the car accident and just go back to the way things were. I mean I have stuff I need to start thinking and focusing on, like the Cornwall, Illyria game and then the stupid Debutante ball, so let's just put all that crap behind us. Alright?" Viola said, hoping Duke would say yes.

"That sounds good to me. Do you still want me to escort you in the Debutante ball?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, you might be the only thing that keeps me from killing myself while I'm there." Viola responded with a smile.


	22. Chapter 21

Thank you to all. Sorry I haven't updated lately I am truly sorry! Just the only writing I have been doing is for my school News Paper, trying to get articles written, people interviewed and also I am the Editorial Editor so that has caused some set backs, but I am updating now! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy please!

"I can't believe there are only a couple days until our game. I'm so excited!!" Viola said to Duke as they practice together. They had been practicing for a long time now, and Viola was getting bored by it but she didn't tell Duke. He stopped the ball with his foot and picked it up. Viola looked at him confused.

"Miss Viola Hastings, would you go on a date with me tonight?" Duke asked as he moved closer to her.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have a lot going on; I'm going to have to check my schedule." Viola said with a smile. She then was swept off the ground and was now being held in the arms of Duke.

"You have nothing going on, go out with me tonight. Please?" Duke said with a pout.

"Oh, alright, if it stops you from begging!" Viola said with a smile. Duke was still holding her just this time he spun her around. She couldn't help but smile when ever she was around Duke. It was just something about him, maybe it was their love.

"I love you Viola." Duke said as he stopped spinning.

"I love you too." Viola said with a smile as she lay there in his arms. Duke bent down and kissed Viola passionately and deep, he loved her and loved kissing her, this was the girl he could see himself marrying and he knew it was a little soon to be thinking about that but they were seniors in high school, and soon they would be going off to college. So maybe it wasn't too soon to be thinking about that. He decided to push his thoughts aside and finish making plans with Viola.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Duke asked.

"Well, why don't we go putt putting and then go karting. I haven't done that in so long! It will be fun!" Viola said.

"Alright, we'll do that. But then I have a surprise for you afterwards. Okay?" Duke asked excited about his surprise.

"It better be good." Viola said.

"Oh, it will be."

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower and stuff. I'll see you around four?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, see you then babe." Duke said as he put his arms around Viola and pulled her into him. She looked up and he planted a kiss on her lips and he knew that she was the only one for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - ----- -------------------------

Back at Olivia and Viola's dorm sat Olivia. She was getting ready to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. She noticed Viola was gone, and figured she was with Duke again. Ever since Viola was in the car accident Duke and Viola were closer now then ever. They were in love and wanted to spend time together, Olivia understood that. She just missed her friend and missed being in her own relationship.

She headed into the cafeteria and grabbed her breakfast; she took a seat and shortly after a figure was sitting next to her. She looked to her left and saw Sebastian sitting there.

"So, why do you look sad?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not." Olivia said.

"You look bummed." Sebastian said.

"Well, I just kinda miss Viola." Olivia said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Ah, she's still spending a lot of time with Duke I see. I know what you mean; she hasn't talked to me in a long time, like really talked. We're so close but since the accident she hasn't separated from Duke." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I just miss her that's all. I'm sure they'll calm down shortly."

"Yeah, maybe. I mean he is like in love with her. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Sebastian said.

"Speaking of Viola, here she comes, and no Duke with her." Olivia said as Viola got closer to their table.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much. Just chillin'. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days." Sebastian said to his little sister, although they were only really a minute a part.

"Um, practice with Duke all morning. The game is coming up shortly." Viola said with excitement.

"We need to hang out." Olivia said.

"Yeah we do, we haven't talked in a long time. Why don't you guys come out with Duke and me tonight? We're going putt putting and then they have go karts there as well. It will be fun, you guys should come." Viola said realizing that she had been spending all her time with Duke and not enough time with Olivia and Sebastian.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll come." Olivia said looking forward to her time with her friend.

"I'm up to it." Sebastian said.

"Alright, then I'll see you guys at four. Okay?"

"See you then!"

Viola then walked away happy about the fact that she was going to be hanging out with her favorite people tonight. She decided to call Duke and let him know.


	23. Sorry, another author note! :

Hey all my readers!

I know I haven't written in the longest time ever. But I have been so busy. All my weekends have been busy. And the week days I have been doing homework, and the only writing I have done is for my high school's news paper. So I have had some busy stuff going on. Also my parents are part of the UAW and if none of you know what that is, it the auto workers industry and well, the company went on strike, meaning my parents no longer have a job. So I have been a little stressed. I promise I will update soon. I have some of the thoughts figured out in my head about the next chapter, so all I really have to do is type them out and figure out when I can do that. I will try my _best _to have the chapter ready for this weekend sometime. :D Sorry again! Love you all! Thanks for reading!

Melissa


	24. Chapter 22

Hey!! Yes I know it has been FOREVER since I updated. I do apologize. For that I will make this chapter long and juicy! Lol. Enjoy!!

"Are you sure you're ok with them joining us?" Viola asked Duke as they were in the car on their way to meet Sebastian and Olivia at the putt putt place.

"It's fine. As long as I get to show you the surprise with out them there. I'm ok with it. I have also noticed that you have been spending all your time with me, and although I love it I don't think your roommate or brother appreciate it." Duke said as he drove with one hand and with Viola's hand in his other hand.

"Yeah, I've kinda missed them. But ever since the accident I haven't wanted to part from you." Viola said remembering the dreadful fight and accident that had happened over two weeks ago.

"I know. But it's your brother and friend, you can't just forget about them. And they have missed you and you have missed them. It's great that they are hanging out with us tonight. Sebastian might actually score with Olivia." Duke said with a smile.

"You think?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, they both like each other. You can tell." Duke said as they pulled into a parking spot and spotted Sebastian and Olivia standing on the curb with a golf ball and putter.

Viola and Duke got out and joined the two and saw that they had already gotten Viola and Dukes equipment as well.

"Hey guys! Thanks for getting us our stuff, I would have paid though." Duke said.

"Thanks guys! Ready to play?" Viola asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Sebastian said with Olivia.

They then headed off in the direction of the difficult putting course ahead of them.

They had finished the first round of putt putt and they were bored of it. They had remembered the game being so much more fun when they were kids. Now, it just seemed boring, so they decided to head on to the Go-Karts.

They were next in line and shortly got into their cars. Viola picked the yellow one with the number eight on it, which was her jersey number for soccer [A/N: yeah, I don't actually remember her number, just made one up.: D Duke got into the dark blue car next to Viola and Olivia formed into the bright pink one, and Sebastian was settled with the red one.

They started out around the track and Viola was in the lead. She shortly saw that Duke was coming up on her right, she swerved to the right and blocked him which mad him mad and made her smile. She began to laugh as she drove away and left him in the dust.

Olivia and Sebastian had their own race going. Sebastian was in lead and didn't see Olivia sneak up on him until it was too late, and she had already pulled out in front of him.

It was the last lap and Viola had let Duke take the lead, but she was gaining on him, she bumped him bummer which made him move to the right and she went around him on his left. He began to get mad as they had to stop and Viola just burst out into new giggles.

Olivia won the race between her and Sebastian and she had a lot of fun doing it. She enjoyed hanging out with Sebastian, they got along really well and she enjoyed it.

They all four got out of their cars and waited till they were away from the other customers and employees until they began to talk.

"I so beat you!" Viola said loudly at Duke, which she then noticed a little bit of anger wash over his face.

"You had a faster car!" Duke said.

"Oh my god! Don't even play that card. You know I did better then you! I let you lead a couple laps, but I took it back. You just can't believe you got beat by a girl, even your girl friend!" Viola said hugging Duke's arm.

"Whatever. You got lucky!" Duke said placing his arm around Viola's shoulders.

"Well, we're going to take off. Thanks for inviting us." Sebastian said to Viola and Duke.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun! We should do this again sometime." Olivia said with a smile.

"Your welcome and we definitely will do this again. I had so much fun! I'll see you later." Viola said hugging Olivia and then Sebastian.

After Sebastian and Olivia said their goodbyes they left and Viola and Duke headed to their car to leave as well.

"So what's my surprise?" Viola asked excited.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Umm, no but then I wouldn't have to suffer." Viola said settling in to her seat.

"Alright, well first you have to put the blind fold on." Duke said as he tied it around her eyes.

"Oh, freaky!" Viola said in a weird voice.

"Alright here we go." Duke said as he put the car in drive and began to drive away. He drove in circles just to drive Viola crazy and through her off.

"Where are we going?" Viola asked ten minutes later.

"You'll see." Duke said with a little laughter in his voice, he couldn't believe how impatient his girl friend was.

He parked the car and told her to take off the blind fold.

"Ice cream? That is the big surprise?" Viola asked disappointed.

"Yeah, you don't want ice cream?" Duke asked.

"No, it's fine." Viola said getting out of the car.

They both ordered ice cream and sat down at a table.

"So this is really the big surprise?" Viola asked.

"No, it's not. I have another one for you." Duke said as they finished up their ice cream and headed back to the car.

"Do I have to wear the blind fold again?" Viola asked.

"Yes." Duke said as he started the car. After she was blind folded he began to drive. He only had to go a short distance, which threw Viola off more.

"Not ice cream again." Viola said annoyed.

"It's not. But you can't take the blind fold off yet. Wait till I tell you to. I'm going to come around and help you out just hang on." Duke said getting out of the car and going over to Viola's side.

He led her up to the building, opened the door to the building and slowly pushed her through. He followed in after her and moved her into an elevator.

Viola heard shuffling coming from Duke and couldn't understand where they were or what he was doing. She then heard a click and Duke was pushing her forward again and stopped her.

"Ok, you can take it off now." Duke said.

"Oh my god! What is this? Where are we?" Viola asked as she pulled the blind fold off and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the light. She couldn't understand or believe what was going on.

I know, cliff hanger! But I gotta keep you guys interested. Hope you liked it. I promise to update as soon as possible, that is if you guys still like the story and me. Well review please, good and bad. I'll take what I can get. Thanks!

Melissa


	25. Chapter 23

Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the update. Sorry it took me a while. I have had a very busy week. Friday I went to Cedar Point for Halloweekends with my friend, and then my little cousin stayed the night last night, so there wasn't much time in my weekend to update either, but I have time now. So here it is, enjoy!!

Viola opened her eyes and saw that she was in a huge room with windows and doors; she looked to her left and noticed another room that looked like a kitchen. She saw a stair case and a hallway that looked like it had more doors in it, her guess was that the doors opened up to rooms. She was confused. She had no clue where she was or why Duke had brought her here.

"Where are we?" Viola asked, while looking up to Duke who was staring down at her.

"Well, my apartment." Duke said with a smirk, knowing that Viola wanted more information.

"Alright…explain." Viola said realizing what he had said and what he was doing to her.

"OK, well my parents were staying here, but they decided they were going to move to Europe so they want me to take the apartment, and well I did because I am getting tired of the dorms. So this is now my apartment and my parents have paid for everything, except of coarse the food that I will need weekly, but other than that it's free to me. My parents also told me to ask someone to move in with me, and so I was thinking that maybe you would want to move in with me." Duke finished out of breath.

"What?" Viola croaked out, surprised by what he had just said. Duke and Viola had been going out for a while now, and they loved each other and Viola couldn't picture her life with out Duke, but she was still shocked by what was going on.

"I want you to move in with me. I realize that we are still in high school, and I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to, but I think it would be really good if we move in together. If you don't feel comfortable about sleeping in the same bed as me, then there are other bedrooms you can choose from. I don't care about any of that, all I want is to be with you." Duke said, not wanting Viola to get the wrong idea, he wasn't talking about sleeping sleeping together, he would never force Viola to do anything she didn't want to, he just thought they could innocently live together.

"But, we only have like three months to go until we graduate and go to college. Why move in here, if we are just moving into dorms later?" Viola asked still a bit confused, she knew what Duke meant by them moving in together, and she knew he would never force her to do anything.

"Well, here's more great news, my parents said they have bought me another apartment for when I move to Northern Carolina for college. If you move in with me, we are all set to go with the housing, its right there on campus. You can think about it for a while if you want Vi, I'm not forcing anything on you."

"I know you aren't, that's why you're the best boyfriend. I just don't know. I mean I haven't even gotten my acceptance letter from them, so I don't know if I'm going to Northern Carolina. You don't mind if I think about it for a while?" Viola asked Duke.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to bring you by and show you my new apartment and give you the option to live here with me." Duke said wrapping his arms around Viola, hugging her from behind as they both looked around the apartment.

"Will you give me a tour of our new apartment?" Viola said turning her head and smiling up at Duke.

"You mean you're going to move in here with me?" Duke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think it will be tons of fun."

"Me too, here I'll show you around."

Duke showed Viola around the apartment and she decided that she didn't want her own room, she wanted to share the same one with Duke. She felt good about the move, and couldn't wait to move in.

She knew that her and Duke were going to be together forever, it was just a feeling she had. She was ready to begin her life with him, and maybe even move to the next level which she had not been ready for up until recently. But she had the most understanding, patient boyfriend and knew that he didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

After the tour Viola and Duke decided it would be best if they headed back to their dorms.

Duke walked Viola to her door and stopped.

"Good night." Viola said turning and looking into Duke's blue eyes.

"Night, I love you." Duke said as he got lost in Viola's deep brown eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Viola said getting ready to turn and place her key into the door knob.

"I'll come by in the morning and walk with you to class." Duke said.

"Actually, I promised Olivia I would walk with her, so do you mind if I just meet you there?" Viola said remembering the plans she had made with Olivia.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow before class starts then. I love you. Night."

"Night, I love you too." Viola said as Duke's lips came down onto hers.


	26. Chapter 24

All of you are amazing. Thank you for the reviews.

Jessica- Thanks so much for all the stuff you told me in our own conversation, your so nice, and I really enjoyed talking to you.

Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think.

Viola awoke the next morning remembering and replaying everything that had happened the previous night. She was giddy happy. She couldn't believe it. Viola Hastings, _giddy_. She thought the feeling was weird at first, but then she realized that it felt just right. It was the happiest time in her life. School was almost over and she was almost on her way to college, Duke and her were crazy in love, they were moving in together this upcoming week after the debutante ball, and Viola was excited. Excited to start her life, and get out of high school. She was ready to explore everything as an adult and college student. Before she could do that though, she needed to go to her final class and take her final exam.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then got dressed for school. A little bit of sadness came over her as she got dressed in her uniform, it was the last time she would be wearing it unless for Halloween one year she decided to dress up as a school girl, but she couldn't really see that happening. The sadness only lasted for a little bit, then it turned back to happiness. Because although she was a little sad for the last time to dress in her uniform she was also happy. She knew that it meant she no longer was a high scholar, that she was now an adult and ready to live her life.

When she got out of the bathroom Olivia was sitting on her bed, dressed in her own uniform.

"Here we go. Last class as a high scholar." Olivia said looking up at Viola with glossy eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It feels weird." Viola said.

"Well, we better go. We cant be late for our last class." Olivia said standing up and opening the dorm door. There were boxes all over, Olivia's and Violas. They were graduating Sunday and the Debutante ball was on Saturday. All the seniors in the dorms had to be out of their dorms by Monday afternoon. Olivia was going to her parents house only twenty minutes away, Sebastian was going to his and Viola's home, and Duke and Viola were moving into their apartment together.

Everyone was going to be heading into their own direction by the end of the summer, which was three months away. Olivia was going to Harvard, Sebastian was going on tour with his band, and Duke and Viola were both heading to Northern Carolina together, and moving into their campus apartment.

But until they all headed into three different directions they were going to spend all summer together, the four of them.

Viola and Olivia headed to their class, and saw Sebastian and Duke sitting in the lounge chairs outside of the class room.

"Hey baby!" Duke said as Viola came and sat next to him on the chair. Duke pulled Viola close to him and place his hand on her knee and his lips upon her lips.

Olivia sat next to Sebastian and they smiled at each other. They both had feelings for one another but they were both headed in two totally different directions for them to start anything together.

Viola rested her head against Duke's shoulder and looked at her brother.

"So, when do you leave to go on tour?" Viola asked him.

"End of April. Mom and dad aren't to happy, but they'll get over it. If our band doesn't work out the first year then I'll go to college but I don't want to head there right away. They need to understand that."

"Yeah, well they weren't to happy about me moving in with Duke. But that didn't stop me." Viola said looking up at Duke. She pecked his lips then resting her head back down.

"They just don't want us to grow up." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We all need to hang out this summer. Like everyday." Olivia said. "It's going to be so hard to leave you guys when I have to go to Harvard." Olivia said, she was the first one that would be leaving the group. She was leaving in the beginning of August.

Viola got up and went over to Olivia, she sat down and hugged her. Olivia was the sensitive one of the group. She didn't want to leave high school, she liked it too much. Olivia hugged her back and assured her that she was fine. Viola stayed where she was though just to comfort Olivia at this time.

The warning bell went off, telling the group that it was time to go to their final class and take their final exam.


	27. Chapter 25

Hey Hey Hey readers!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all for that. Well, here is an update. Hope you enjoy!

The first night in their new apartment Viola was a little nervous. She had told Duke she wanted to share a room with him, which meant bed, which meant they would be sleeping together. She knew it wasn't a big deal and that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, and she knew Duke wouldn't make her. But she felt almost weird with sharing a bed with him. They had slept together already in her bed at her dorm, but they had just kissed a little then snuggled and she fell asleep in his arms and then the morning she woke up he was still holding her in his arms. But this was a little different, they had already taken a big step with moving in and Viola was ready to move to a different step as well. She just didn't know how Duke felt.

They were laying on the coach watching TV all snuggled up together. Viola was leaning up against Duke and he had his arms around her. They were watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"What are you thinking about?" Duke asked. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was thinking about something and not really watching the show. He knew her all to well. He knew when she was thinking about something, when she was mad, sad, happy, excited and any other feeling. He just _knew_ her.

"What? Nothing. Just some stuff." Viola said continuing to focus on the screen, all though she wasn't paying attention. Duke knew her so well, too well. But she thought it was cute how he cared and knew so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duke asked her lovingly.

"Um, there's nothing to talk about." Viola said still trying to keep it, whatever it was a secret. She knew of coarse that there was something she was thinking about, something very important.

"Viola, come on I know you. Talk." Duke said hitting the power button on the Tv and turning it off.

"Alright. Well, I think I'm ready." Viola said hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

"Ready for what?" Duke asked bewildered by what she said.

"Ready for…it" Viola said more elaborately.

"Oh. That. Are you sure?" Duke said realizing what Viola had said. He was ready as well; he just wanted to make sure Viola was as well. He loved her so much, and it was hard for him to control himself sometimes, but he didn't want to pressure her.

"Yes. I love you." Viola said placing her arms around Duke's neck.

"I love you too. I just want to make sure you really want to, and that you are sure of it." Duke said wrapping his arms around Viola's waste.

"I am. Are you?" Viola asked.

"Yes." Duke said.

And with that Viola closed the space between them and placed her lips upon Duke's.

They kissed deeper. Their tongues connected, their bodies against each others. It felt right to both of them. Duke leaned forward and Viola laid back. They kissed deeply and passionately. Duke's hands moving up Viola's shirt. Duke didn't want them to do it here, he wanted the special time to be in their room.

He picked Viola up and carried her to their new room. And that night they took another big step in their relationship. It felt perfect, and right. They were in love with one another and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

I know, it's short. But that was a good spot to leave off. Hope you liked it though. I'll update maybe longer tomorrow. Keep reading! Thank you!!!

Melissa


	28. Chapter 26

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. Here is the next chapter I promised.

Viola woke up and forgot where she was. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and then searched the room to see if it triggered her memory as to where she was. She then realized that she was in her and Duke's room in their new apartment. She then moved her arm to feel for Duke, but the space next to her was empty. Curious she got up and got dressed and headed for the door.

She walked into the kitchen and spelt an amazing scent. It was eggs, bacon and toast and it spelt heavenly. Duke was standing in front of the stove and didn't see Viola come into the room. She went up behind him and put her arms around his waste and gave him a hug.

"Hey. Your up, did I wake you?" Duke asked turning around and looking at Viola.

"No, you didn't wake me. Although it spells wonderful." Viola said taking in Dukes sent. It was the spell that she knew all so well. Then the memory of last night came back to her, and she was remembering his sent, touch and breath. Duke pulled her close and kissed her softly, as if he could read her mind.

"Are you hungry?" he asked pulling apart unwillingly.

"Starving." Viola stated.

After breakfast they took their showers and got ready to head to the Debutante ball. Viola would get dressed in her gown there, so she just changed into some sweats.

"Alright, well I'll see you there. I told Olivia I would meet her there at noon, so I better get going." Viola said grabbing her dress off of the hanger she had it on.

"Okay. I'm meeting up with Sebastian soon so I'll be leaving soon. I'll see you later. I love you." Duke said walking up to Viola. He had just gotten out of the shower, so all he had on was a towel around his waste.

"I love you too." Viola said moving close to him and placing kisses on his lips.

Viola left and got in her car. She met Olivia at the entrance of the Hall where the Debutante was being held.

"Hey!" Viola said as she entered the room.

"Hey. You look cute."

"Oh, thanks. There my cozy sweats." Viola said with a smile.

"Alright, well let's go change. I'll take you to the changing room." Olivia said returning the smile.

The girls headed into the room, where other girls were rushing around trying to find things and get ready. It was insane and Viola felt totally out of place.

She was sitting at her own little vanity set, where she had her own mirror and her make up on the table. She was applying her blush when Olivia came over next to her and sat down at her own set.

"So, how was the first night in your new snazzy apartment?" Olivia said apply mascara to her long eye lashes.

"Really nice. The apartment is so big and wonderful." Viola said trying to hide her smile that was creeping onto her rosy colored lips.

"Ok, what happened?" Olivia asked knowing her friend and knowing something was up.

"What, nothing!" Viola said.

"Come on, I know something is up."

"Damn it, how do you know?" Viola asked frustrated that she couldn't hide anything.

"I know you too well." Olivia said. "Now, spill everything."

"Ok, well…"

Duke and Sebastian were already to go. They heading to the girls dressing room, where they were suppose to line up.

"Hey guys!" Viola said happily as they approached them.

"Hey sweetie." Duke said with a smile and putting his arm around Viola.

Viola looked over at Olivia and saw that she was looking at them and smiling. They caught each others glance and smiled. Viola had told Olivia everything from the previous night.

"Ready to escort us?" Olivia asked the guys.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Why do we have to do this again?" Sebastian said he hated these kinds of things. The preparation and worst of all, making his mother happy.

"Alright beautiful caterpillars! It's time for you to turn into beautiful butterflies!" The crazy women yelled. (A/N: Sorry, but I really can't remember the lady's name, so she is just going to be crazy women.)

They all started laughing as the lady left; everyone was ready for this night to be over, until the after party. That, they were looking forward to."

Hope you liked it!!!! Please review!


	29. Cheesy music, and weirdos

Yo readers!! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten in these past couple days, you guys are awesome!!! I love you all.

Jessica- you are awesome!! Thank you, and don't worry about not r&r, it's ok. As long as you continue to be a fan and enjoy my writing, that's all that matters to me. Although I do love hearing from you.

sand-n-surfgurl93- yes they did have sex, sorry if I didn't make that clear. Also yes it is the college you are thinking, I was going by the one in the movie and if that's the one near you then yes. That's cool that you live near it.  Also, thank you. You are so nice.

You all are awesome. I got ten emails today from you! So, since you guys were so nice and good to me, I thought I would update. I was planning on updating this past weekend but I had a party to go to and some other stuff. Thank you and please enjoy!

Love,

Melissa.

Chapter 27

The night was almost over or at least the horrible part. Olivia, Sebastian, Duke and Viola had already walked down the lean, long stage, and now they were sitting at their table, eating their meal.

They were sitting around the table, talking and joking about the stupidest things. The music was boring and they needed some good music.

"Sebastian, go tell them to put on good music." Viola said, and Olivia and Duke agreed with her.

"No, you." Sebastian said.

"Why me, you are the one into music, you know what would be better to listen to then me." Viola said, not really agreeing with anything she was saying, she just didn't want to be the one to go up there, because she knew that going up there would cause her mom to have a fit, and she couldn't put up with that tonight.

"No, I'm not going." Sebastian said.

Minutes passed and as they passed Viola grew more and more annoyed by the cheesy music.

"FINE, I'll go!" Viola said loudly, but not loud enough to cause a scene. She got up quickly and stormed away from the table.

"Yo, Dude!" Viola yelled, so she could be heard over the speakers.

The guy perked up, a little surprised that a Debutante girl would speak to him like that.

"What?" Shouted the guy.

"Could you actually play some music, I don't know that we could relate to instead of this crappy boppy music? Don't you have any Chris Brown or All American Rejects or something _better_ then this crap?" Viola shouted.

"Yeah, I think I got some of that." The guy said. He was around Viola's age and he seemed surprised by Viola's attitude. "My name's Todd." He shouted.

"That's nice, I don't care. Could you just play something better, so I can dance with my friends and boyfriend?" Viola asked.

"Sure." The guy said and turned around.

Viola turned around with a look of annoyance on her face.

"So, are they going to play better music now?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. The guy was totally rude and creepy." Viola said as she snuggled into Duke's shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Duke asked as he looked down to her and a new song came on. It was Chris Brown's new song "Kiss, Kiss."

Viola, Duke, Sebastian and Olivia all got up. They formed a little circle and started dancing. Viola and Olivia started dancing together while singing along. They began to forget about the guys until Duke started dancing with Viola and Sebastian grabbed Olivia's arm. They were having fun, and then a slow song came on.

They all slowed down and Duke wrapped his hands around Viola's waste, and Viola put her arms around Duke's neck and placed her head on his chest. She loved the way she felt around him. His smell, touch and everything they were. She was truly and deeply in love with him, and couldn't see herself with any other person, then him. She glanced over at the DJ and saw him staring at Viola and Duke. He looked angry, which confused Viola because she hadn't done anything to him, she may have been curt and a little rude but not more than normal. She really didn't know as to why he was glaring over at Duke and her like that. She decided not to focus on him, but to focus and enjoy the rest of the night with Duke.

What do you girls, or guys if you read if so let me know, think about the update? I know it's short, but I don't really have time to write a long one. Let me know what you think then I will update shortly again. Thank you again, and I love all of you!!!

Melissa


	30. Are you pregnant?

READERS!!!!!!

Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. But I got grounded Monday for I guess talking back, lol. So I am updating now. A little later than I would have liked. But here you go and please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! I am now setting a number, ten reviews, then I will update as soon as I receive all ten! OK? Yeah, let's do this.

Chapter 28

The ball was now over, and the after party had begun. The party consisted of Duke, Viola, Sebastian and Olivia. They were all filed into Duke and Viola's apartment living room. They were all gathered on the couch, sitting, talking, and laughing. Viola was sitting next to Duke, cuddled in his arms, thinking of how the summer would shortly end and they would all be heading into different directions. It saddened her to think of how everyone would leave and change.

What saddened her more was the possibility that she might change, or worse Duke. She had seen many shows and movies and had heard from older friends that going off to college had changed their relationship with people, and that scared Viola. Although Duke and her were going to be attending the same college and living together, that didn't mean that they weren't going to change. Maybe they would change for good together, but there was also the chance that they might change for the bad or differently and not work out. Viola hated thinking these thoughts, because she felt like she was jinxing it.

She was soon brought out of her deep thoughts when she felt someone touch her knee. She looked up and saw Duke with a look of concern on his face.

"What?" she asked looking at him, he looked worried, and she didn't know why.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling well?" Duke asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We can talk about it later." Viola said. Feeling worse about her thoughts when she looked into Duke's eyes, he was so thoughtful and caring.

"Ok, you sure?"

"Yes, we can talk about it later. I'm fine. We'll wait till they leave." Viola whispered.

Duke just turned back to Sebastian and Olivia, picking up on their conversation.

After Sebastian and Olivia left Viola avoided the conversation she was going to have with Duke prior to the way she had been acting earlier.

As soon as she shut the door behind them and looked over at Duke, she saw him looking at her.

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed, I'm really tired." Viola said fake yawning.

"Viola wait." Duke said walking closer to her. "What's going on with you?"

"What? Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just tired." She said while walking down the hall way to the bath room. She walked in and turned the water on; she slowly undressed and stepped into the shower. As she stood there, letting the water outline her body and flow over her shoulders, she began to cry. She hadn't realized it but she was crying. It felt better to cry in the shower, because it seemed like all of it just washed away.

Duke watched Viola walk into the shower and heard the water start up shortly after. He became worried about her when he heard her begin to cry. She was obviously not fine, like she had claimed earlier. He felt horrible for just listening to her cry, but there was nothing he could do right now.

He sat down on the couch and turned the TV out. No matter how much he wanted it to it still didn't drown out the sound of Viola's sobs.

After he heard the water stop, he decided he would go into their bedroom and talk to her.

As he got closer to the bedroom door, he heard her still crying and it broke his heart in two.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, dressed in her pajamas sitting on the bed, he face held down in her hands.

"Viola." He said.

She looked up at him, shocked.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said brushing her tears away and looking at him.

"What's wrong? Tell me what is going on with you?" Duke said walking over to the bed and sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around her and wishing for her to stop crying.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked looking at her, she just stared back.

To be continued…

**10 REVIEWS! THEN I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	31. Are we really meant to be? or not?

Hey my readers! Thank you so much for reviewing, I received ten of them, which is awesome. Here is your next chapter. Hope you enjoy…

Chapter 29

"_Are you pregnant?" Duke asked worried._

"No, I'm not _pregnant_!" Viola said, shocked.

"Then why won't you tell me what is going on. I'm worried about you Vi, I've never seen you cry like this. I hate seeing you hurt, please just tell me what is wrong so I can fix it." Duke said.

"It's stupid though, it's not worth talking about." Viola responded.

"Well, obviously it_ is_ something, or else you wouldn't be crying right now, so tell me."

"Alright, well I'm afraid." Viola said.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that once we move and go to college that either one of us or both of us are going to change. I mean everything else in our life is going to change, and well we'll be going to college and college life can be crazy, and I mean there are a lot of girls there, pretty girls and I'm afraid that you'll change and find someone else. And I guess that scares me because you are my first and only love. I mean I thought I loved Justin but I never did, it was just lust. I just get scared thinking about what is going to happen." Viola said all at once not looking at Duke at all the whole time.

"Viola, when we move and go to college, I am not going to look, think, or fall in love with any other girl, than you. I love you. No other girl could replace you, you mean the world to me, and I thought you knew that."

"I did, I do, it's just everyone changes and I'm afraid that you or I are going to change and not together. It has happened to so many people, I don't want it to happen to us."

"It wont. Trust me; if you change I will love you no matter what. We are going to be together forever, I know that is cheesy but it is so true Viola. We are perfect for one another. You are the only one for me, and you are my first and only love as well."

"Thanks Duke, I guess I just needed to talk to you to figure everything out. I should have known, I don't know why I do this to myself."

"You second guess everything because you think it's too good to happen to you. I do it too, I just realize that I'm the luckiest man on this planet and I think about what I _really_ want."

"What's that?" Viola asked, some what already knowing the answer.

"Spending the rest of my life with you, having kids together, and growing old together. I love you Viola."

Viola didn't need to hear more, she leaned in and kissed Duke passionately. She was so in love with Duke, and hearing him say those words made her melt like a snowflake when you touch it. She was deep into the kiss when Duke pulled away. She just looked at him confused as to why he would stop the kissing; he was into it just as much as she was.

Duke got up and walked to the chair where his coat was laying, he was fumbling with something in the coat pocket. Viola didn't ask questions, just observed what he was doing. She saw what he pulled out of the coat pocket and was shocked; it was a black velvet box. Duke walked over to Viola, on the bed, and knelt down next to her.

"Viola, will you marry me?" Duke asked with watery eyes, as if he was about to cry. He had so much love for Viola that it made his emotions over flow and cause him to cry, but not like a sob, just a couple tears in his eyes.

"Yes!" Viola said with tears of happiness streaming down her face. She was so in love with Duke and she knew that she wanted to marry Duke.

Duke placed the twinkling diamond ring onto Viola's finger. Both of them were beaming from ear to ear. After placing the ring onto her finger Duke couldn't wait a minute longer to kiss Viola, his future wife.

He got up and crawled onto the bed and leaned in to kiss Viola. The kiss got hotter and hotter with each touch and led to another perfect night of them being together. They fell asleep that night entwined with each other, and as happy as ever.

The next morning Duke woke up, still holding onto Viola, as he was when he fell asleep the night before. He looked over at her, and smiled as he saw her sleeping with a smile on her face. Last night had been one of the happiest nights of his life. He began to think of all the times he was truly happy, and every moment he could think of was one when he was with Viola.

He lightly kissed Viola's shoulder, to not wake her, and got up slowly. He planned on making Viola breakfast and bringing it to bed, for her to have breakfast in bed. He also planned on them spending the whole day together.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple eggs out of the refrigerator and cracked them open on a skillet. As those were cooking, he began to make Viola's favorite, cinnamon toast.

When the eggs and toast were done, he poured both of them a glass of orange juice and got a tray ready. He walked quietly into the bedroom, and set the food tray down on the floor next to their bed. He then climbed into bed, back to his spot, holding onto Viola and kissing her shoulder, he then moved to her neck to get her to wake up. He felt her begin to move and then saw her eyes open, and then she looked down to her finger and saw the ring. A smile broadened on her face and she turned her head to look at Duke.

"Good morning." Duke said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Viola said turning onto her other side, so she could face Duke.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very." Viola said.

Duke couldn't stand being that close to Viola and not kissing her, so he kissed her sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" Duke asked.

"Yes." Viola said still trying to wake up.

Duke moved over and bent down to pick up the tray. When he brought it up he placed it between them and Viola was shocked.

"You made me breakfast." Viola said surprised.

"Yes I did."

"Thanks baby." Viola said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Your welcome."

"What else did you plan for the day?" Viola asked licking the cinnamon from her fingers.

"Well, I thought we would stay in. Just watch movies or do whatever we wanted. Maybe go out to eat later to celebrate, just the two of us or we could order in and eat here. It's up to you."

"I think we should just spend the whole day together in the apartment." Viola said with a smile, then kissed Duke on the lips.

**There you go, hopefully you guys liked it and the length was good for you. Please review!!! **

_**10 reviews till next update please, but I will take more than ten as well. **__****___


	32. REALLY SORRY! AUTHOR NOTE!

Hello all my readers!!

I apologize for not updating my story recently, but I have been busy and although I hate when authors of the stories I read tell me this but I have writers block, so I have no clue what I want to happen. But, there is a plus side. I am planning on writing soon, and hopefully pulling myself out of this crappy stand still. Also my schedule has been CRAZY!!! My school is on a new thing called Trimesters, I don't know if any of you are, but I am. So our school has three semesters basically, every three months and well we just reached the point where we get new classes and everything so I have had a lot of homework and I have also been busy trying to figure new things out with my school. Please don't hate me, I will try my best to get another chapter up by this weekend. I love all of you, and really enjoy writing for you. So please don't stop reading.

Sorry again!!!!

Bye!!!

Melissa


	33. Soccer,coldness, coco, pjs & Hairspray

Hey!! Here is your update! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long for me to update and write. This is the 30th chapter-YAY! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story!

Melissa

**Chapter 30**

_A couple months later…December_

Duke and Viola were still together and still engaged. Nothing had changed and neither had they. They were as much in love as they were when they first fell in love and got together. They had both been busy with school, work and wedding plans that they had kinda forgotten about soccer. It wasn't soccer season anymore, but normally they are always practicing. Duke decided that since they hadn't practiced anymore, and since that was what got them both there in the first place, that they should practice.

He knew that Viola would not like the idea much, mainly because she was sleeping very soundly and it was only seven in the morning, but also because it was freezing outside.

"Viola…time to wake up." He said softly getting closer to her, he went to her side of the bed and bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"No…I don't want to." She mumbled into the pillow sleepily.

"Let's go outside and practice soccer." Duke said standing beside her pulling covers off of the bed.

"What? No! Why would we do that?" Viola said, now awake.

"Because we got a scholarship on it to attend this college."

"Still…it's so cold outside." Viola whined.

"We'll wear warm clothes and you won't get cold."

"Yes I will. I always get cold."

"Then I'll keep you warm."

"So sweet, but still I am not going out there."

"Yes you will. I'll be back in five minutes to get you out of bed."

Duke left the room to get his warm clothes on. When he arrived back to the room afterward Viola was wrapped up in the covers Duke took off and had her head rested on a pillow.

Duke didn't say anything. He went over and picked her up.

"Hey!" she screamed as he threw her over his shoulders.

"What? You won't get out of bed if I just leave you in there. So I decided to help you. Now get dressed so we can go out and play."

"You don't want to help me?" Viola said flirtatiously which caused Duke to blush and just leave the room.

Viola got changed into many layers, preparing her for the freezing weather she would be out in. After she got dressed she headed out into the living room and saw Duke dressed, cutely, in his own many layered outfit. Through all the clothes he had on him he still looked hot.

"Ready to go?" Duke asked grabbing the soccer ball on the ground near him.

"What? Oh yeah." Viola said coming back from her dazing.

"Ok, let's go."

As soon as they stepped out of the apartment building Viola was hit with a blow of freezing wind.

They went over to the soccer field and began to pass the ball back and forth.

"See, this isn't too bad is it?" Duke asked.

"No not at all. My butt is frozen though. I can't feel it, it's numb. And I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to happen." Viola complained.

"You look cute though." Duke said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you really think so?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, I do. Now let's play some real soccer." He said as he made a move that surprised Viola and stole the ball from her. Viola shortly after realizing what happened caught up to Duke and stole the ball back again. They continued playing for a while when they decided they had been out playing long enough and that they should go back to their apartment.

"I won." Viola stated as they arrived to their apartment.

"How do you figure?" Duke asked.

"Because I scored more points than you." Viola said.

"Whatever. No you didn't. I'm going to make some hot coco you want some?"

"Yes please. I'm going to go change out of these clothes though." Viola said heading towards the bedroom.

Viola went into the bedroom and changed into flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy sweat shirt, it was one of those cold days where she felt like staying in, watching movies and being all nice and cozy.

When she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall into the living room, she saw Duke staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just you changed into pajamas?"

"Yeah, I want to be all nice and cozy, I want to sip hot coco and watch movies and stay nice and warm today. So I am wearing pajamas." She responded, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought we could go get our first Christmas tree together today." Duke said while stirring the hot chocolate.

"Well, we can still do that. Do we have to right now though? I thought we could do that tonight? You know after the sun sets and the stars are out. It would be nice."

"Ok, I guess that sounds good."

"Alright. Do you want to watch movies with me all day?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, just wait till I'm done changing ok?"

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch though?

"I don't care. Which ever one you want to watch is fine with me."

"Then it will be a surprise." Viola said getting ready to place one of the movies in as Duke changed.

She placed a movie in then pressed pause before it went to the movie menu so Duke wouldn't know what it was. When he came out she saw that he was in flannel pajama bottoms and a sweat shirt as well.

"Hmm, look who is wearing pajamas now." Viola said with a smile.

"Shut up. They are nice and cozy." He said mimicking Viola. They both began to laugh. Once they stopped Viola hit play, then the movie menu came up.

"Hairspray, seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a great movie."

"Ok, but you can't sing along with it, you promise?" Duke asked.

"Nope, I can't promise that." Viola said before lightly kissing Duke on the lips. They kissed for a little longer, then Viola pressed play on the movie and they watched _Hairspray _together, wrapped up in a blanket.

_**10 reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**Sorry, it took me so long to update, I just have been BUSY! So I hope you guys liked the update, sorry if it was a little boring. I just don't know what else can happen with them. I don't want to end the story, because I like writing the story, but I have no more ideas. So if you guys do or have some thoughts let me know and then I will think of more to write for the story. Review please. And for those Gilmore Girl fans out there, if there are any reading this, I will be writing a story on them as well. **

**Thanks!!!**

**Love,**

**Melissa**


	34. Finals, holidays, and past boyfriends

Hey all my wonderful readers! I have a new chapter for you. Thank you for all the help you have given me. And I'm glad you guys thought the last chapter was funny, I tried to put some of my personality in there, because I make jokes all the time and I love Hairspray. Also I thought it would be pretty ironic to have the movie Hairspray in there, because Amanda Bynes stars in both movies.

**Chapter 31**

Viola and Duke had just gotten out of class, it was now Christmas break and they thrilled. They were going to be busy this Christmas, they had to spend Christmas Eve going to visit Viola's parents and then on Christmas day they were going over to Sebastian's and Olivia's place, yes they had gotten together and decided to move in shortly after Duke and Viola had decided. So they were going out to eat, just the two of them on campus to a cute little pizza parlor that reminded them of the one back at high school.

They settled into a small little booth off in the corner, both of them filling in one side, so they could be close to each other. They came here every now and then when they wanted to share a nice evening together, so they always sat next to each other instead of some one sitting across.

They placed their order as the short brunette wrote it done quickly.

"So, when are your finals?" Duke asked Viola.

"I have two tomorrow then three on Friday." She stated. "What about you?"

"The same just one of mine is really early tomorrow, and then I have one later in the day as well." Duke said.

"Well, I don't really want to spend a lot of time at my parents so I'm thinking we should just go over there on Christmas eve and leave that day as well, considering how annoying my mother is and since she invited my father over I don't see how it's going to be pleasant." Viola said settling under the arm Duke placed over her shoulders.

"Ok, sounds good. I'm going to go head to the bath room real quick, ok?" Duke asked getting up.

"Alright, don't forget to wash your hands." Viola said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Duke responded playing along with her little game.

Duke walked off, and shortly after a new body was next to her.

Viola turned to look at the new figure beside her and was surprised and frightened at the same time to see Justin there, yes Justin Drayton.

"Hey Viola." Justin said, trying to sound cool while placing his arm where Duke had left it vacant minutes before.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Viola asked pushing herself up against the wooden booth behind her; she hadn't seen Justin since that day in high school, when Duke beat the crap out of him.

"Well, I was visiting a friend and I came in here and saw you sitting here alone, so I thought I would come and join you. We never should have broken up; I knew that Duke guy wasn't any good for you. So now we can be together, just like we were meant to be. I assume you've given up soccer, considering well most girls don't get scholarships to colleges on soccer. So what are you doing now?" Justin asked quickly as he spat out everything in one breath. Also as he finished talking he moved closer to Viola and was now touching her thigh.

Viola was freaked out by this guy and couldn't wait till Duke got back. She started, or tried anyway, to push Justin away.

"Justin please, stop. You need to stop talking and touching me." Viola said quickly.

"Why the hell are you touching my fiancée?" Viola heard Duke ask Justin in a loud voice.

Justin turned around a smiled. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Duke Orsino, long time no see. How have you been? I hear you're engaged to Viola, funny cause she didn't mention anything to me just now as I started talking to her." Justin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't all over me or talking the whole freakin time I could have." Viola said trying to defend herself so Duke wouldn't get mad at her, although she should have known that Duke wouldn't listen to a thing Justin said.

"Stay out of this Viola." Justin ordered to her.

"Don't talk to her like that. You have no right,_ no _right at all to talk to her like that. You aren't her boyfriend anymore, anyway when you were you shouldn't have talked to her like that either. You're a jack ass and you need to leave. You should never talk to her again. She wants nothing to do with you." Duke said stepping closer to Justin.

"Why don't you let her decide that for herself, Duke? Unless you're afraid that she does want something to do with me." Justin said pushing Duke a little, just to get under his skin.

"I'm not afraid; I know she wants nothing to do with you." Duke said pushing him back.

"Fine, let's ask her now." Justin said turning to face Viola. "So, do you want anything to do with me Viola?" Justin asked lamely.

"No, so get lost Drayton." Viola said.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Justin said as he turned around and left.

"That guys a creep." Duke said walking over to Viola and embracing her into a hug.

"I know I really hate when he's around. And he started touching my thigh, I feel like I need to go home and wash these jeans and my leg five times just to get the gross feeling off my leg." Viola said.

"I could help you with that." Duke said, and then blushed, surprising himself that he could say that.

"You're too cute." Viola said leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lower lip.

Like it? I hope you do. Review please!! I will try to update again before Christmas but I have a Christmas party Saturday and some preparation still to do. So hold in there. Thank you for all of your help those who told me suggestions, I took in each other them. :D

Melissa


	35. Crazy mothers, baby talk and holidays

Hope you guys had a great Christmas! Ok, here is your chapter. Sorry it took so long, just holidays are CRAZY so I've been busy. And trust me I took in each suggestion you guys had on what should happen next or what you would like to read about, so I am going to try to get it all into one chapter, so bear with me because I came up with some stuff for the following chapters, or possibly a new story. I don't know yet, so keep reading. Thank you for all the reviews!!

**Chapter 32**

Duke was focusing, or trying to at least, on the road in front of him, but with Viola soundly asleep next to him in the passenger seat it was kinda difficult, he loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. She didn't drool, or snore which both were great to have in a life long partner, which she was going to become to him. They were on their way to her parents' house only two hours away, on Christmas Eve, but Viola hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because of the fact that she was going to be seeing her parents again, together. She hadn't seen them since before she moved in with Duke. Of course they knew everything that was going on with her and Duke, like how they had gotten engaged, heck everyone knew. Viola went around weeks after and announced it everywhere she went, she was that excited. She heard rumors and hushed tones about jealous guys and girls on campus, because Viola and Duke had been the hot couple on campus. She loved telling people and watching their reaction. Of course she told her parents on the phone, but she could tell that her mom was excited, yet surprised cause they were so young, and her dad well he finally realized that she wasn't his little princess anymore, she had become Duke's, and he had to be ok with that. At least she hoped that was how her parents felt about it.

"Vi, time to wake up, we're almost there." Duke said turning onto a long narrow driveway. He hadn't been looking forward to going to her parent's either, but Sebastian and Olivia were suppose to be there. So they would make it good.

Yes, Olivia and Sebastian. They had hit it off after their date in high school, but after they moved to college they lost track of each other until they ran into each other at a local café and they began dating again. They weren't as serious as Duke and Viola, but they were getting there. And they loved being around each other.

"No, it's an evil house, with evil people. Not to mention crazy people. I bet my mom already has my wedding dress picked out and all the other wedding plans done. God, this is going to be bad." Viola said sitting up. It never took her long to wake up and begin rambling with her mouth.

"It won't be that bad, and besides, if she had gotten the wedding plans done with then you won't have to. And that's more than we have done." Duke said trying to calm his beautiful fiancé.

"It will be bad, that's where you're wrong. And I want to plan the wedding; I want us to pick out everything we want and have it perfect I've just been really busy with school and everything." Viola said unbuckling her seat belt as Duke placed the car in park.

"Well, let's go and just get it over with. Just think you get to see your brother, and Olivia." Duke said.

"That's true." Viola said climbing out of the car.

Viola hadn't seen her brother in a long time. He had been doing a little traveling but finally settled done at a college in the south part of Northern Carolina. He toured a little with his band, but then decided that if that never kicks off the way he wanted it to, he better have a back up plan, which was starting his own restaurant, a pizza parlor where the locals could all hang out. Viola talked to him a lot on the phone and she knew that he and Olivia were living together and she had planned on opening her own bakery, so she settled in with Sebastian.

Viola and Duke walked up to the door and Viola stood there for a minute, just standing there staring at the door and door bell.

"Are you going to push the button, sweat heart?" Duke asked.

"What?" Viola asked.

"The door bell, are you going to push it?" Duke asked again.

"No, because then the crazy lady who lives here will answer and we'll never be able to leave." Viola said turning to Duke with a smile. He knew she was procrastinating.

"Come on Vi, just press it. If you need to relax or take some stress out you can squeeze my hand or hug me really tightly or if you want to keep from saying something really mean you can always kiss me." Duke said with a smirk and a wink.

"OK then." Viola said while pressing the button.

"Viola!" Her mom said loudly while pulling her into a big hug and squeezing tightly. Viola hugged her mom with on arm and threw her other arm in the air searching for Duke's hand, when she found it she squeezed tightly, until her mom let go.

Viola looked over at Duke after she was out of her mothers embrace, giving an apologetic smile.

"Duke, so nice to see you, come on in you two." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom. How have you been?" Viola asked cautiously, hoping it wouldn't bring too much conversation.

"I'm wonderful. Come into the living room. Everyone's here we've just been waiting for you. You're late as usual." Her mom said while glancing at her watch.

"Mom you told us to be here at one, its one o five." Viola said.

"Well, then you're five minutes late."

"We were outside." Viola said as she felt Duke's hand grab onto hers. They were now in the living room.

Viola decided to give up on her mom for the evening and turned her attention to the other normal people in the house.

"Sebastian!" Viola screamed excitedly, while running over to her brother.

"Hey Vi, I've missed you so much. Come here, how's my lil sis?" He asked while pulling Viola into a big hug.

"I'm good." Viola said. "Mom's crazy but I'm great." She said whispering the first part in his ear while hugging her brother tightly.

"Hey Olivia, how are you?" Viola asked while moving onto Olivia and giving her a friendly hug.

"I'm really good. I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?" Olivia asked.

"Good, how you been up to? Are you good?" Viola asked.

"I'm great. Schools coming along great and everything else is as well." Olivia said while giving her bright smile a flash to the room.

"How's it going Sebastian?" Duke asked as he made his greetings through out the room as well. He gave Sebastian a manly, friendly hug. He and Sebastian had become good friends since they roomed together in high school, and they hadn't lost that bond since. They still talked and hung out occasionally.

"Pretty good. You sure this is the family you want to marry into?" Sebastian asked.

"More than anything." Duke said turning his attention over to Viola as she continued chatting with Olivia, a big smile grew on his face, one Sebastian knew well, one he always saw on Duke's face when he looked at Viola.

"You're a good guy, I'm glad Viola found you." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm a lucky guy. What about you though, bro?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, I'm lucky too. I mean she's my sister so…" responded Sebastian with a smile.

"No, not about that, dumb ass. I mean what about Olivia?" Duke said teasingly.

"Oh, well I mean I love her, I'm just waiting to see how things turn out." Sebastian said with a smile in her direction.

After everyone got either greeting out of the way, Viola's mom returned in the room.

"Ok now we get to eat. Dinner time!"

"But mom, Dads not here, I thought he was coming." Viola said.

"Oh, that's right. He called; he's on his way back from the grocery store."

"Grocery store? So he was here earlier?" Viola asked looking over at Sebastian confused, looking for an answer. Sebastian returned with a confused look as well.

"Well, yeah. Your father and I are back together."

Duke placed his hand on Viola's thigh where they were sitting on the coach looking at her mom, shocked.

Viola didn't say anything; she just turned her head and looked at Duke, then placed her lips upon his. Duke understood, and kissed her back, just not to make a scene.

Once Viola's dad arrived they all seated themselves at the dinner table and began to eat. Viola was seated next to Duke on one side of the table, Olivia and Sebastian next to each other on the other side, and their parents on the each on their own end. They looked like a happy family on the outside, but on the inside it was a total different story.

"So Duke, what were your parents doing for the holidays?" Viola's dad asked.

"Well, I don't know really." Duke responded politely.

"So, they didn't want you to go to their house for dinner?" he continued to question.

"Umm, well they travel a lot and I wanted to spend the time with Viola." He responded smiley and turning his attention to her.

"Speaking of which, do you think you guys are going to have children?" Viola's mom asked.

Viola, who had just taken a sip of her drink, spat it out, surprised and shocked at her mother's question. "What?!?!?!?" she asked.

"Well, don't seem so surprised Viola. I am just asking. I mean you guys say you're engaged, I assumed you guys had talked about it."

"Yeah, kitten, your mother and I were just wondering if we are going to become grandparents." Her dad said.

"Oh my god." Viola said grabbing Duke's hand and holding it tight. Everyone at the table had stopped whatever they were doing and waited for an answer. "We are engaged, mom, so stop saying it like we are just living in a fantasy." She said holding up her left hand showing off the big rock on her finger Duke had saved up to buy. "And yes, its something _Duke _and I are discussing, or will anyway, _not you!" _she yelled looking at her mom. "And dad," she said turning her head towards her dad. As she did this so did everyone else at the table. "If you mean are you going to become grandparents shortly, no you are not. We are not getting married because of an unexpected pregnancy! God, I know you guys think I am irresponsible and you think that I don't think ahead, but I know what I want, and rather or not you guys like it, that's Duke. We love each other and make each other happy. God! You guys are so rude to think that, and yeah mom go ahead and look shocked or fake shocked, or whatever face you are trying to pull off there, I just told you off, and it was about time because my whole life you have never settled for what made me happy!" Viola screamed at her mother and stood up quickly and ran away from the table.

"Oh my." Her mother said after she left.

"I'm going to go check on her." Duke said getting up from the table.

Sebastian was about to do the same thing. "You go ahead, I'll give you guys some time." He said realizing that now it was Duke's turn to take care of her after being tortured by their mother, not anymore. Duke took care of her now, and that was great he did a great job with it. It just hurt a little that Viola didn't need him anymore.

Duke got up to run after Viola and clean up the mess that his soon to be mother in law had started. He saw Sebastian get ready to get up but then said that he was going to give them some time. Duke understood that Sebastian was still protective of Viola, and he understood that he still wanted to help and take care of her, but sooner or later Duke was going to have to be the one who always there and so far he was.

Hope you guys liked it. It was long, my fingers hurt from typing so much. I tried to fit a lot of the stuff you guys asked for in there. Review please, I love them and I love hearing from you guys. Thanks so much for reading!!!

Melissa


	36. Christmas, wedding plans, and the future

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, but I just don't know where I want the story to go right now. So here is another chapter, just a little filler one until I decide what I'm going to do with the story! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 33**

Duke excused himself from the dinner table and went after Viola. After searching he found her in her old bedroom, laying on the bed the sound of a soft cry coming from her. He lightly knocked on the door and walked towards the bed, laying next to her and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

She cuddled closer to him and found her position with her body lying up against his and her head rested on his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling the rise of his chest, she became relaxed and wiped her tears. Duke always knew how to make her feel better, even if he didn't have to say anything hearing his heart beat and feeling his chest move up and down always made her relax and just forget everything.

"I am now." She stated quietly. "I just can't believe they would assume I'm pregnant. I mean we know better than that, and we want to get married because we love each other not because of a unplanned pregnancy, they just can't understand that because they have never been truly in love, not like us."

"I know sweetie, they were out of hand to assume that." Duke said soothing his fiancé but secretly he wished she wouldn't be so against having a baby. He knew that the timing right now wouldn't be good, but in his future he wanted children and he wanted them with Viola, he just hoped she wanted kids too. "How bout we go down stairs and say good bye then go home? You seem tired."

"Ok, we can just give mom and dad their gift and leave, Sebastian and Olivia are coming over tomorrow for a little bit, so we'll give them their gifts then." Viola said getting up slowly.

"Alright, do you want your Christmas present tonight or tomorrow?" he asked getting up behind her and following her out of the room.

"Tomorrow morning, Santa has to come tonight." She said with a joking smile and a tone to match.

When they got down stairs the dining room was silent, no one was talking and when Duke and Viola walked in Olivia's and Sebastian's face turned from boredom to excitement.

"Well, we are going to leave now. Mom and dad these are for you…" Viola said handing each a box wrapped neatly with shiny paper and frilly bows.

"You guys don't have to head off so quickly." Her dad said taking the present.

"Yeah why don't you stay, we haven't had dessert yet or opened presents." Her mom added.

"I think we're going to pass, it has been a long night and we are really tired so we are going to take off, also I don't feel welcome here." Viola added, she was doing good acting fake and nice up until her last comment, but Viola was not a fake person, she was honest and truthful.

"Honey, you grew up here, of coarse you are welcomed here." Her mom said.

"No we're not. Yeah I grew up here but I hated living here, and that has nothing to do with it and you know it mom, so stop trying to act like everything is alright. We are leaving I hope you and dad have a great Christmas together and don't expect to hear from me for a while." She said turning her attention to her brother and Olivia ignoring her mothers shocked face.

"Sebastian and Olivia, sorry to cut tonight short, but you guys are coming over tomorrow for a little bit right?" she asked.

"Yeah we'll be there, is around one ok?" Sebastian asked standing up.

"Yeah that's fine, call if you want to come earlier or later, we aren't doing anything." Viola said hugging her brother and saying her good byes.

"Ok then we'll see you tomorrow." He said releasing her from their hug.

"Drive safe bro." Sebastian said while giving Duke a manly hug goodbye.

"You too, see you tomorrow." Duke said in response.

Viola said her good byes and apologizes to Olivia, feeling bad for leaving her and Sebastian alone with her parents.

Duke went and got their jackets, helping Viola into hers. Viola didn't say anything more to her parents, and her and Duke left the old house and made their way to the car that would take them far away from this horrible evening.

After Viola and Duke left the their parents house, Sebastian and Olivia decided they would leave too.

"Well, I think we're going to head out too." Sebastian said standing up from the table and began collecting their things.

"What? No, stay longer we can open presents, don't leave just because your sister is a drama queen and wants all the attention." His mother said with out even a blink.

"No she doesn't mom, she just wants to be respected which you have never given her any ounce of growing up. You always ordered her around or made her do things she didn't want to, she's happy with her life, and she doesn't need you telling her what to do anymore, she has made her own decisions and she is happy with Duke, and they are in love and _that _is why they are getting married."

"Oh, please you cant honestly believe she is in love with that boy. He doesn't know how to do anything but kick a soccer ball around."

"Yes she does and yes he can. They are good for each other, they make each other happy and Duke has plans to be a lawyer when he gets out of college, he cares and loves Viola very much, so just leave them alone." Sebastian said leaving the dining room and finished grabbing their coats.

"Well, since you guys are leaving and since your sister already left, here are your presents and please give Viola hers." Their mom said.

"I will, the one she gave you guys is from all of us." Sebastian said taking the gifts and turning toward the door.

"Bye honey." His mom said with a smile.

"Bye son, bye Olivia it was nice seeing you again." His dad said.

"Bye, it was nice seeing you guys, thank you for having me." Olivia said with a charming smile.

Sebastian pulled back the door and made his way outside where the cold air hit his face, he placed the presents in the back of his car and opened the door for Olivia, then made his way to the driver side and got in.

Viola and Duke were driving home and it was silent. Duke gave Viola her time to recollect herself and relax from the crazy evening they had just left.

"Sorry for my parents and whole crazy evening." Viola said in a soft tone.

"It's ok Vi, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry they treated you that way." He said while interlacing his fingers with hers.

"It's ok. I'm use to it." Viola said looking out of her window.

"I think we should talk about the wedding and the future." Duke said.

Viola looked at him, not sure of what he was talking about. "Ok, what do you want to talk about, the wedding is almost down being planned, we just need to pick a month and date."

"Ok, well when do you want to have it, do you want a winter wedding or a spring wedding, or summer?" he asked.

"Winter seems pretty, but I don't want to wait a year to get married." She said.

"We don't have to wait a year." Duke said.

"But winter is almost over." She stated.

"We still have until March 21st until winter is over." Duke said looking at her with a smile.

"But wouldn't it be late notice if we have it in February or March?"

"Well, we already have the invitations made, so all we have to do is have the date put on them, and all the other plans are made, we aren't inviting that many people. We just need to decide when to have it."

"Ok, what about February 24th?" Viola asked.

"Why that day?"

"I don't know, I just picked a month and a number. Also its in the middle of winter, and its not too soon so its perfect." She said with a smile.

"Ok then, February 24th." Duke said.

"We are all done with the wedding plans!" Viola said excitedly. Although she loved planning the biggest and happiest day of both of their lives she was glad it was over. The church, the date, the bridesmaids; Olivia, Yvonne, and Kia, the dresses for the bridesmaids; light blue with spaghetti straps, her dress; white of coarse, strapless, mid length train, and it had little sequence beads at the top of it, it wasn't too frilly or girly, it was perfect for Viola and she loved it. Duke picked his groomsmen; Sebastian, Toby, and Andrew, and they all got fitted for their tuxes, all the flowers, centerpieces and all the other stuff had been picked as well, they were reading to get married.

"So, now I want to ask you something that involves our future and you cant get mad at me for asking about it, ok?" Duke asked.

"Ok, I promise."

"Ok, well I was thinking about kids, now I want to have kids with you, but I don't know how you feel about it, because we have never talked about it." Duke said.

"This is what you were going to ask me about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you made it seem like something bad, why would I be mad at you for asking about our future and kids?"

"I don't know, because of the whole kid talk tonight at dinner."

"That was because it was my mom and dad. Of coarse I want to talk to you about it, and I do want to have kids with you." Viola said with a smile.

Duke was happy to hear Viola say that, a smile appeared on his face.

"Good, I didn't know if you did or not."

"I do, I just think we should wait a couple years after we get married." Viola said looking at Duke as he drove them home safely, as it snowed lightly.

"I agree. Because whenever people have kids shortly after getting married they don't have time together and they end being mad all the time." Duke said referring to his parents.

"But we both want kids." Viola stated.

"Yes, we do." Duke said before placing a soft kiss on the back of Viola's hand, happy they had discussed the fact that they were going to get married have kids and grow old together.

_There you go!! That is the chapter. The next chapter will probably the wedding, or close to it. Then I am going to write it when they graduate college, then their life after college and then I might end it, because after they get married and graduate then there isn't much. But I don't know for sure yet. So keep reading and I will keep posting._

_So please review if you read the story!!_

_Thank you!!_

_Melissa_


	37. All they wanted

_Hey! Well my plans for this story have changed. I think it's pretty much over, so I am going to end it, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading!!_

**Chapter 34**

_What has happened since…_

Viola and Duke had been married now for six years. The wedding was all that Viola could ever imagine. It was perfect. They graduated from college and they both had steady jobs, Viola being an orthodontist and Duke being a lawyer. They were also coaching a soccer team together during the soccer season.

Sebastian and Olivia had started their restaurants, being local and around family more. They also got married a year after Duke and Viola.

_Six years later…_

"Mommy!!!" Viola heard from the baby monitor that was next to her sleeping body.

"Ugh…" she moaned not wanting to move. It was a Saturday morning and she wanted to sleep in but her little toddler daughter had other plans for her.

"I'll get her sweetie." Viola heard her husband say next to her.

"I'll be there in five minutes, I swear." She said closing her eyes.

Duke got up and turned the monitor off so Viola would be able to sleep in longer. He walked out of the master bedroom and went over to his daughter's room. Since they got married Viola and him had bought a house in their hometown to be close to Viola's parents and her brother. It was a little house, big enough for them and two kids. It had a back yard filled with toys so their daughter could play outside and it was also located in a neighborhood so she could ride a bike too. It was a dream house for them.

"Good morning Lexie!" Duke said to the brunette inside the crib. She looked just like her mother. She had the same brown/hazel eyes, her hair was as dark as her mothers and the facial expressions she gave off were just like her mothers as well.

"Daddy!" the little girl said with a smile. Although the looks were alike, his daughter was a morning person, just like him, which was something Viola defiantly wasn't.

"Are you ready to get ready for the day?" he asked as he let her out of the crib and placed her little feet on the carpet.

"I guess." The little girl said with a nod.

Sometimes the things she did, the things she said made him laugh.

"What color shirt do you want to wear today?" he asked.

"Green." She said as she pointed to a blue shirt. She was just learning her colors, and sometimes got green and blue mixed up.

"This is blue, can you say blue?" he asked holding the shirt out for her to see.

"Blue." She said with a proud smile.

"Good job Lexie! Ok now. Let's get dressed." He said removing her pajamas.

"I do it." she said taking the shirt away from her dad.

"Ok, go ahead." He said knowing she was as strong headed as her mother so she wouldn't be willing to back down even if he tried. He went to her dresser and picked out a pair of kaki capris to go with her springy outfit.

"All done." She stated as he turned around and saw that his adorable, one and a half year old daughter had put her shirt on backwards.

"Can I fix it?" he asked bending down to meet her level.

"What wrong?" she asked looking down at her shirt.

"Well the pretty flowers on your shirt are on your back, we need to have them on the front so everyone can see them."

"Oh, ok." She said taking the shirt off and replacing it on the correct way.

He slipped the pants on her and took a look at her, she was adorable and ever since she had been born she had taken over both his and Viola's world, they were a happy family, and he couldn't love either one of them any more than he did now.

"Can I have a morning hug and kiss?" he asked. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed as tight as she could, he did the same placing his arms around her mid section squeezing lightly, so not to crush her. She stepped back a little and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"I love you daddy." She said with a grin.

"I love you too Lex. Let's go brush your teeth and comb your hair." He said running his hands through the mess of hair on her head.

"Race you there!" she said as she ran to the door and left the room running to the bathroom. He ran slowly behind her, which was only a little jog and made it seem like he was going to win when he backed off a little and let her enter the bathroom first.

"I win!" she said with a giggle.

"You do!" Duke said tickling her tummy making another rupture of giggles come from her.

"Stop it daddy!" she said with a giggle.

"Ok, I'll stop. But only if you brush your teeth and let me do your hair." He said getting the tooth brush ready for her and letting her brush her teeth. He then pulled out a comb and attempted to do her hair in pig tails, but it turned out looking like two bunches of hair on top of her head. He finished her hair and then helped her with her teeth, making sure to get all the important areas.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked as they made their way out of the bathroom.

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the cupboard to let her see what her choices were.

She pointed to a box of cereal and he couldn't have been happier with her choice, he didn't really feel like making a big breakfast this morning.

He got took the cereal out and got out a bowl.

"Where's mommy?" she asked loudly.

"Shh, mommy's sleeping." He said as he poured the cereal in then poured milk over it.

He picked the little girl up and carried her over to her high chair and placed her in it, tying her bib around her neck and setting her breakfast down.

"Mommy!" she screamed happily as she saw the older version of her enter the room.

Duke turned around to see his beautiful wife standing over by the fridge. After six years of being married he still loved her as much as humanly possible and as much as he did if not more than when they met.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter! What did daddy do to your gorgeous hair? I guess I'll fix it after breakfast." she said walking over to the high chair and placing a kiss on the top of her daughters head.

"Good morning!" she said with a smile, lifting up her milky lips toward her mother for her to give her a kiss.

"Oh thank you so much for the milky kiss!" her mother said with a smile as she took a look at her daughter. "You look very cute today Lexie. Did your daddy dress you?"

"Nope. I did." She said with a happy smile.

"Really?" Viola said looking at Duke as he shook his head no, but Viola caught on. "Good job sweetie!." She said to her daughter knowing the feeling of thinking you accomplished something big, which is how Lexie felt.

"Thank you." Her daughter said as she dug her spoon in the bowl of cereal again.

"Good Morning babe." Viola said to her husband as she moved over to him, where he was making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning my beautiful wife. Did you sleep well?" he asked gazing at her.

"Very well. Thank you for taking care of her, I swear tomorrow you get to sleep in." she said grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard above her head.

"I'm going to hold you to that. It was fine really, I know you've been busy at work lately." He said moving closer to her.

"Yeah I have, but you have more work than I do." She said moving closer to him.

"Well, still. You take care of our little girl everyday after work." He said.

"True." She stated looking up at him. "I didn't get a morning kiss." She said.

"No you didn't." he said as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips, it would have gone further too if their daughter hadn't interrupted them.

"Ew!!!!!!" she screamed at them with a giggle.

Her parents looked at her and laughed, setting their own bowls of cereal on the table near their creation of a daughter and joining her in breakfast, thinking to themselves that they had everything they had ever wanted right here at this one table.

_**There you guys go!! I hope you liked it!! Tell me what you think about it!! I'll take anything I can get. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing this whole time. This was my first time writing a story and you all were incredible!! Please review let me know not only what you thought about this chapter but the whole story!! Thank you for reading again!! **_

_**If you are a GILMORE GIRLS fan then I have two stories out, one is called "Were they really meant to be?" the way I want things to go after the series finale. Then another one called "The Nicest thing" which is a different take on the whole Logan Rory thing, they haven't met yet at the beginning of the story! Please check them out!! Thank you again everyone!!**_

_**Melissa**_


End file.
